


Silent screams

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort/Angst, Cruelty, Crying, Dreams an asshole, Drink Spiking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dungeon, Error has problems, Everyones having a bad time, Exhaustion, Fighting, Gay Romance, Going against leader, Graphic Violence, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, Hangover, Heavy Angst, Hurt Nightmare, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Illusions, Illusions of past life, Injury, Inks just sad, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares a lil bit weird in the head, Nightmares gang, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Plotting against others, Poison, Possible Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Self-Harm, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sleepy Cuddles, Someone pls play happy music, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stalky ex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Yelling, bad sans poly - Freeform, cells, errink - Freeform, everyone is sick, mature - Freeform, planning, some sex later, someone send help, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: Inks relationship with Dream has begun to take a major toll on his life.The others have begun to notice the newer bruises and cracks on his bones-though no one had suspected Dream with his little acts.Every morning Inks non-existent souls cracks a little more as he wakes beside the other leaving dark marks on his usually white bones.When Ink comes into contact with someone more to his liking and Dream finds out-He decides to do something to make sure Ink stays his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Some characters have been tweaked for the purpose of this story.  
> 

The stomping had started at the crack of dawn.Heavy feet paced up and down the hall of the rickety house-each step making the broken floorboards creak in unease.The sound of creaking floorboards echoed the mostly abandoned house and though there wasn't any living neighbours nearby-the sound could still manage to attract the wrong attention.Though the house wasn't in great condition it still served its purpose-a roof over some heads. 

Ink took a deep breath in once more once the shadow of the other had moved back away from the door frame.His anxiety screaming for him to run though he couldn't without his paintbrush and veils-The things he lived for and yet now they were being used against him in ways they shouldn't be.His hands ached for the feel of the brush once more-even to just quickly sketch something would be enough to satisfy him...for a few minutes at least.

“FUCK” Dreams shouting in the other room caused him to duck under the ratty blanket-though thin and honestly didn't provide much warmth it still helped him somewhat shield himself from dream-like how a child would duck under there covers to hide from *monsters*. 

The loud stomping suddenly became louder the closer it drew-eventually Dream entered the room only to march over to the lounge Ink was laying on,tearing the blanket from the others shaking body.Ink curled himself in a little tighter as the blanket was thrown behind the intimidating figure that was looming over him.

“Get the fuck up” Ink whimpered quietly as he caught a glimpse of his tools-carelessly stuffed in the bag draped over Dreams shoulder.

”we need to go to underswap for supplies-keep your mouth shut around blue and don't do anything you'll regret..or else~” Dream snickered as he noticed the others broken gaze that was directed into his bag. 

“Why can't we just get supplies here…” Ink asked as he watched the other storm around the room,stuffing things into his bag as he went.Dream continued to collect things-only turning around to kick a side table over as it had snagged his tattered cape. “Because-it's making you sick” Dream spat at the other as he stopped and stood straight.”because of that little incident the other week,i can't go near nightmare-he treats me differently now because of you!” Dream yelled-suddenly hurrying to take the bag off and marching towards Ink.

Ink hiccuped-finally snapping into reality of realising how close Dream had gotten from across the other side of the room in those few seconds.He hurried out of the room-ignoring the sharp pains in his spine and pelvis as he scrambled up the staircase-scrambling to stay against the rails as he barged into the first room and threw himself in.

Darkness shrouded him as he slammed the door behind him. Dream stopped at the door-kicking it harshly before snarling and seemingly backing away. Ink hiccuped once more-the lump in his skeletal throat bursting resulting in gross sobbing as he crawled to the furthest wall of the room and curled into himself-skeleton trembling as he sobbed.

The others loud curses echoed the house from downstairs as countless things crashed into other objects in Dreams fit of rage. “Hell calm down soon..hell calm down soon” Ink whispered to himself as he rocked back and forth.Faint happy memories playing in his mind to drown out the noise downstairs. Back when they were happy.

When Dream respected him and actually loved him. Then Dreams universe suddenly died-somehow Dream escaped himself and ever since has become this hostile version of the person he was.Before he'd never lay a hand on Ink but now it was like tradition to wake up and get kicked or slapped awake. Ink tried to promise many ways to help him-even remake his universe but it only made Dream more hostile.

He dreamed of a safe-haven for sans’ that survived a universe death.A safe-haven universe for sans’ like dream...That's when Dream took his brushes. A loud bang at the door startled Ink-hands clutching his skull tighter as if it provide more safety. What had been a night of continuous argument only stopped because ink went quiet as he watched dream scoop up his paintbrush and veils that were laying on the ground of the void.Then the physical violence started. It had been a downfall from there.

“INK” Dream yelled-his feet casting a shadow into the room as he stood outside the door.”come on...we're going to underswap” Dream sighed-seemingly exhausted from his rage-attack.Ink moved further into the corner of the room.Though he couldn't see what he'd bump into. With one swift kick the door came crashing down-Ink instantly cried out and hurried to stand to run only failing and falling to his knees as Dream stormed over.

A thickly gloved hand gripped his arm-yanking him to his numb feet. “You better start listening to me-or i'll snap your bones as easily as i can snap this brush” Dreams bright gold eyes scanned Inks frame before violently letting his arm go. “Stand up straight and act natural" Dream scoffed.

Ink sheepishly followed the other back into the lounge room-the atmsphere complete with a thick awkwardness as Dream picked up his bag he had discarded in his fit of rage.Dreams rage attacks were random and completely out of the blue-one minute he would be fine and next minute without even a trigger he would punch something or scream-it showed how insane he was becoming.

Just before leaving Dream stopped-putting his arm out in-front of the door to block Ink from exiting.Ink paused and glanced up shyly,anxious as Dreams judgemental eyes scanned him once more.

"Fix your scarf"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, real life issues n whateves but everythings mostly good now.

Dream glared at Ink once more as the two followed Blue to the kitchen.The shortest of the three quickly began raiding his own cupboards for supplies that Dream had requested despite the others sinister tone earlier towards Ink-that blue would admit to have been eavesdropping to have heard while they were in the bathroom.Quickly pulling down a few medicals items,Blue perked up then turned around to the two-beaming.

"I have a new recipe,if you liked to try! Nightmare said it was your Favourite" Blue said happily as he watched Dream only to notice the uneasy smile from the other."heh..its fine,thanks...just the supplies" Dreams tone became suddenly strained as he looked around.Ink awkwardly shifted at the memory from the other week-now for sure fresh in Dreams mind meant that he would most definitely get beaten for it-again.The atmosphere became awkwardly heavy with tension as Blue hurried to get the stuff in the bag so the others would leave."uhm..Ink would you like something to eat?" Blue asked softly as he noticed the others rapidly changing eyelights focused on the fruit in the bowl.Dreams skull snapped to glare at the other-growling quietly as Ink had began to nod only to quickly shake his skull and look away shyly.

Blue noticed and sighed-nodding in defeat as he handed the bag over to Dream."okay,have fun-where ever you are going! is this an adventure? whats the supplies for?" Blue asked curiously as he took an apple from the bowl and shuffled closer to Ink who was shyly standing beside Dream as he rummaged threw the supplies."Just something for something-personal stuff.Thanks, well be leaving" Dream spoke up-satisfied with the items as he opened a portal.Ink yelped softly as Blue shoved the apple into his jacket pocket and jumped away as Dream glanced back."lets go"

~

"he he-we got a visitor?" Killer asked loudly as Dust guided Dream threw the hallway-Dreams hands tied with a thin blindfold on.

The agreement for Dream to visit Nightmare was to have a blindfold on,especially when asking for an invite to whatever universe the gang resided in-so Dream nor Ink could destroy it or fight them.Like a peace treaty though Error hadn't actually agreed to it.

Dust smiled slyly to Killer as he joined him in guiding the two along the long hallway-occasionally tripping Dream on purpose as Killer admired the smaller figure behind him.Something rung in his skull to be weary but he couldn't touch on why-where had he seen that skeleton?

"My lord~" Dust purred as he lazily guided Dream directly into a box,tripping the other directly over it.Killer snickered and pushed Ink in-though still admiring the skeletons frame.Nightmare looked up and sighed-rubbing his skull as he stood and wandered over to inspect the other."stop calling me lord like that-its disturbing, you two are dismissed" Nightmare sighed as he watched Killers hungry eyes on the smaller skeleton.Dust hurried to exit though Killer stayed in his spot-still eyeing the now aware Ink."Killer, you are dismissed!" Nightmare hissed as a tendril dragged him out by the ankle-slamming the door upon the skeletons exit.

"well? what is it?" "I bought you some stuff-as an apology and to have Error agree on the peace" Dream sighed as he stood-taking the blindfold off and the ties.Ink glanced at his own bonds-realising when Dust had done them that he had not even done them tight."apology for Inks little accident?" Nightmare chuckled."Honestly it was funny seeing them all sync to his heat-Im surprised such a small skeleton could do that" Nightmare shrugged as he noticed the bag-Dream moving it closer to him with a dead stare."Though it was an inconvenience-whatever you have to offer,i dont need it.though if its anything to heal bones id recommend using it on that mark on Inks neck" Nightmare finished before nodding towards the mark the scarf had meant to be covering.Dream gulped weakly before wandering over to Ink who instantly flinched at the others touch.

Dream flushed at the others cold chuckle."for someone who was so passive and goody-two shoes,you really messed up a creator" Nightmare smiled.

Ink whimpered softly as he shyly backed away from the others hand-in the spot it was mostly there for if he was being choked.Dream closed his eyes and sighed deeply."You are the only one to have noticed...now shut your mouth about this-" Dream yelped as a tendril forcefully found its way inside his mouth.Ink jerked away and whimpered in shock-watching Dream choke and weakly scratch at the oily tendril.Nightmare stretched and wandered over-a bored look on his face as he came closer to Dreams.

"You are in my territory,dear brother...remember the place you came from and what I can do to you" Nightmare hissed lowly.

'what I can do to you' Ink wondered.'had nightmare abused dream?'

Nightmares only eyelight suddenly snapped towards Ink-his smile turning grim as he looked over.The floor below tremor ever so slightly as an oily puddle quickly made its way to Ink.

Within seconds Ink was out the door-not knowing where the hell to go as they were in a castle and somewhere he especially hadn't seen before though a distant memory was there-he just couldn't think clearly.A door ahead was open-his escape.

Throwing himself in-Ink fell against the closed side of the door with heavy breathes of exhaustion,eyelights closed over as he tried to catch his breath.Skull pounding and feet aching from the damaged shoes and cold tiled flooring he had been running on so frantically.

 

"Oh look-dinner came to us~"


	3. Chapter 3

Inks eyelights fizzled to life in horror as he looked around the room he had entered only now to realise the throne-like room was filled with the rest of the gang.A soft whimper from Ink was the greenlight to the gangs newfound game.Horrors eyelight burned bright red as he smiled and sent a prison of bones around Ink.

The room was dully lit making each eyelight from every member even more horrifying as it cast its own lighting.Though the youngest-cross-hadn't moved from his seat,only watched with half concerned expression as Killer wandered closer.The approaching skeletons grin became darker as a two sharp like needle knives impaled Inks palms to the ground."Killer,dont fuck the food-" "again" Dust added to Horrors amusement.Ink groaned in agony as the knifes only went deeper into his metatarsals-any further and the bone could come clean off.Ink whimpered loudly in protest as Killer knelled down infront of him-the smell of blood and oddly enough a familiar fragrance now more present the closer he got."you dont talk much.." Killer said softly with a frown-before smiling devilishly."hopefully you scream more".

Ink whimpered loudly and moved his hand upwards in an attempt to free himself-only causing more marrow to trickle from the wound."Killer-for fuck sake,stop flirting with the food! bring him here!" Horror yelled-the knife forming in his hand.Killer sighed and stood-Ink whimpering as he noticed the really faint glow in the others shorts.His body trembled in fear as he tried to get the knifes out.The knifes dissipated though now a hand clutched Inks scarf as he was dragged roughly to the large countertop.

"DREAM" Ink screamed-thrashing until finally the scarf falling off.As much as he loved his scarf-it was the only grip they had on him."Dream!" Ink yelled again as he scrambled out the door-stumbling as skeletal form appeared in his peripheral vision.So many times he felt the swing of a knife or something behind his back but not dared to look back till he threw himself into the door that he originally left out of.

Or what he thought was the same door...

He kicked the door over in time for Horror to slam into it-growling as Killer joined to kick it open.The all-to familiar scene had Ink scurrying over to whoevers bed and hiding under it.Only now his eyelights noticed a room off to the side with a light on-door shut over but a shadow for sure moving in there.He held his breath and curled up-noticing a ball of yarn beside him and a pair of snapped knitting needles.Eyeing them suspiciously for a good minute to hear the door slide open and whoever step out

Either it was lighting or this person had black bones? 

He shuffled further against the head of the bed-watching the figure walk around the room before putting a large coat on and going to the door,the previous hunters now gone without prey.A glitched scoff caught his attention as the figure locked the door and wandered around for a minute before pausing and turning to the bed.

'no no no shit no'

Ink closed his eyelights tightly-holding his breath only for a sudden bang at the door to make him jolt from the unexpectedness.A growl from the figure and storming over as it pulled the door open-Killer and Horrors eyelights going out as they stared before backing away shyly."heh-you have an intruder somewhere" "we are here to exterminate!" Horror yelled proudly with his knife glinting in the dull hallway torch light.

"you docile fucks,my door has been shut this entire time and i would've sense someone in here..." 

"Killer! Horror! stop bothering him" Nightmares deep growl echoed the hallway-both cowering back as Nightmare stood before them then turned to the figure with a sigh."Dreams here-they might be talking about Ink..".The figure paused before 'looking around' from what Ink could see then shrugged."nope-noone here" 

Suddenly, the same boots Ink always feared marched there way into the room-disregarding the glitched yelling.Ink felt his ankle being tugged then ripped from behind-up into plain view.Killer and Horror laughed hysterically as Nightmare sighed-pinching the small space between his sockets.Ink whimpered loudly in discomfort as he stood shyly-face flushing multiple colours as he noticed the figure.He recognised the skeleton somehow..but not well enough?

"oh-Ink...no soul god..no wonder I couldn't sense you" 

"Sorry Error..." Dream groaned as he tugged the trembling skeleton out of the room.The soft whimpering from Ink caught the others attention-Nightmare eyeing Dreams haste as he opened a portal and tugged Ink threw it.

"Dreams changed alot..." Error snickered as he crossed his arms to keep the gown from falling."That isn't my brother...and he knows that im not his real brother either-thats what the gifts are for..." "for?" Killer asked with a groan as he stretched-sore from the chase and being thrown into the door.Nightmare sighed and glanced into Errors room."Ill tell you later...for now,Killer go fuck yourself-you'll cause everyone to sync to your heat" Nightmare growled-glaring at the other who blushed deeply and glanced away.Error sighed and shut the door to his bedroom-hearing Nightmare continue to nag the other skeletons to go back to whatever

His room was tidy apart from the few balls of yarn laying around from rage of failed projects.He had to admit the room was nicer than the void-very high roof due to it being a fucking castle because of Nightmares magical construction abilities.Though the high roof was nothing to complain about for him personally-it served helpful to have his own magic strings entwined around the roof to lay on or whatever.Good view of...really nothing since the universe or-whatever this place was- really just consisted of black mossy grass-forever midnight sky with an exceptional view of stars and really just open plains of the mossy grass with distant mountains.

The castle itself had Nightmare constantly working to do stuff-not that it needed anything-Nightmare just never rested,from destroying to coming back to build onto the castle then to raid a universe-he never slowed down.

Though the universes were running short-something about 'Ink' caught his attention-he was defiantly soulless...Nightmare said he was a god too? Then how come he couldn't full recognise Ink,what was missing?

Being deep in his own thoughts had him snapping into reality to realise he was standing infront of the large window overlooking the open plains.

'who really are you?'


	4. Chapter 4

Ink yelped as Dream through him into the wall-growling angrily at his failed attempt for his brothers acceptance."Useless!" Dream yelled-boot connecting with Inks skull as the other curled up on the ground.

"This is your fault-you moron! why cant you stay put?!" Dream spat as he kicked into him again before taking a deep breath and turning away-tearing his coat off and storming into the other room.Ink trembled as he opened his eyes-looking around for an escape.His body hurt and not to mention the carpet burn from being dragged out from under the bed-though now he was sure he'd have a cracked rib or something from Dreams beating.

Rainbow eyelights focused in on the bag across the room.Dreams bag...

His brushes...

As quickly as his sore body could-he picked himself up and limped over to the bag.Pain shot through him with each small step whilst his skull spun-when had he last eaten?

Opening the bag only bought disappointment.His brushes weren't there nor some food just a few little bits and pieces.

"Clean yourself up,freak.Blues 'invited' us for dinner" 

Ink glanced back at the doorway-everything hurt so much."can..I stay here?" Ink asked quietly only to have a deep growl as a response from Dream."do I have to repeat myself?!" Dream shouted as he stormed across the room-Ink whimpering and scrambling around to dodge him and into the hallway.Tripping into the wall then running into the bathroom only to have Dream kick the door back open the second it had shut.Though now-Dream held his belt in his hand.

"What did you say!?" 

Ink cowered at the tone-stumbling backwards till he hit the corner.

With no response apart from a soft sob-the belt came down with a harsh 'twack' across Inks pelvis.Despite the crying and begging-Dream showed no mercy,whipping the other twice before being satisfied enough to stop.Ink choked on his sobs as Dream forcefully grabbed his jaw and lifted his skull up to meet eye to eye."Do not fucking question me".He lifted the belt again as a threat only for Ink to wince-watching as Dream stormed out of the room with the belt still clutched in his hand.Ink sobbed quietly as he got up from his spot.

Pain struck like lightening as he limped to turn the shower on.Slowly removing his clothes not only proved a difficulty with the pain but also showed how much damage he now had done to him.From the small chips in his spine to the newest deep crack in his leg from the belt-it was all stuff noone else but Dream ever saw.

The mark on his neck wasn't meant to be visible-his scarf just fell and Nightmare happened to have noticed.

Scolding water ran over him as he stood-staring down at the floor as marrow and light dust flaked from his body.What had he done to deserve this? Why doesn't he remember stuff? Why does he feel so empty?!

After a few minutes he stepped out and wrapped himself with the towel.The door shifted off its hinges from Dreams abuse as Ink opened it-walking out to notice a new hole had been put through the wall.Ink sighed and hurried to the bedroom-grabbing fresh clothes and putting them on.Underswap was now on the surface and currently much warmer than usual.Wearing his usual attire would be suffocating.

Dream wandered in-doing the last few buttons of his shirt up as he sat on the bed."Now-do not speak while we are there,you are a fucking embarrassment" Dream said flatly as he finished buttoning up then grabbed his cape.Ink breathed in deeply-unable to control the sobbing.Words never usually did hurt but after today's events,he needed some outlet.Dream glanced over and rolled his eyelights-annoyed at the others depressing emotions.Inks small frame stayed facing the cupboard as he changed-tears streaming down his face in pain as he got changed.Dream still loved him,right?...

"stop crying-you'll leaves marks on your skull" Dream groaned-staring at the other.Ink hiccuped and rubbed at his eyes to dry the tears-black ink coming away on his sleeve.Arms around his waste made him jolt as Dream held him from behind,resting his skull on Inks shoulder despite the height difference and the uncomfortableness to have his skull dipped at such an odd angle.

Ink whimpered and sobbed-struggling to do his clothes up now with Dream behind him.As much as he craved Dreams touch-he didn't want it right now.

"hurry up and get dressed"

~

Ink sat shyly at the table as Dream helped Blue set up-both making jokes and laughing as Ink and Stretch sat at the table.The atmosphere was fun and light-like a childs birthday but only with a thick tension resting below.Stretch glanced up at Blue who was now hurrying around the kitchen looking for god knows what-whilst Dream cleaned the mess down Blue had made while cooking."dont know how to talk?" Stretch asked with a awkward chuckle to Ink who was merely spinning his spoon around.Ink glanced up-then at Dream-and gulped before shrugging.Stretch eyed him suspiciously before looking at Dream."whats up with Ink?" Stretch asked loudly.

Dreams happy expression suddenly turned grim as he looked at Ink-then to Stretch before giving him a questioning look."Had he said something?" "no..he wont say anything" Stretch mumbled."Hes shy..dont worry" Dream smiled.Blue sighed quietly-Dreams whole demeanour had changed since just this morning.

~

The dinner itself had been uneventful-Blue asking Dream about life-goals,how Nightmare was and much to Inks dismay,wether they were planning to get married since it had been a long time since they started dating.Ink voiced his by choking on the mashed potato-startling Blue.Dream sighed and didnt bother to help as Blue got up to assist Ink who was shaking after.

Now Stretch had become more suspicious and quieter as the night progressed.

"We should probably head home-its getting late" Dream said softly as he finished wiping the table down.Blue looked up from the dishes and sighed softly in defeat-he had hoped to have gotten a chance to speak to Ink about something but Dream did seem a bit tired.

Blue nodded and waved goodbye-watching intently as Ink sheepishly got up and followed Dream through the portal back to there house.Stretch perked up the second the portal closed and growled deeply."I think hes abusing Ink-he never acted that way before" "Ink might really be shy!-" "Hes never been shy!-somethings happened to him,that doesnt seem like Ink..." Stretch mumbled.

something wasnt right...

everything felt wrong.

~

"Can you three stop screaming at each other" Nightmare groaned deeply as Dust and Horror began rough housing-the game now long forgotten as the argument was now the main thing.Cross giggled and watched on from the lounge with Killer who was trying to keep out of the way.Error sighed-his side of the argument now invalid with the two now fighting it out physically on the floor."Anyway-Im gonna go for a little,ill be back soon" Error spoke as he stood.Nightmare watched him before using a tendril to grab the others ankle-despite the loud glitching noise from touch."to where...and why" 

Error sighed and turned around."I wanna visit Blue-ill be back soon,ok-you act like a parent sometimes,i swear" Error scoffed before teleporting off."Hes true-you really do sometimes" Dust snickered before having his skull slammed into the carpet."I wouldn't have to ask if I could trust him not to hurt himself" Nightmare sighed before resting his skull back to avoid the headache from getting any worse."Hell be fine-its Error..whats the worst that could happen" Cross asked softly.

Nightmare shook his skull in response.

"alot..its Error..."


	5. Chapter 5

Blue stretched for a moment as he finally stood straight-glancing over to the clock.Even without Stretches help he had managed to finish cleaning in a timely manor and now it was time to rub it in Stretches face.Entering the living room, Blue instantly groaned loudly in annoyance.

Stretch had taken it upon himself to cuddle into the fresh warm clothes he was meant to fold on the lounge-even having his shoes on the clean pillows making Blues soul boil even more."That was your only job and you failed it" Blue groaned in annoyance as he yanked a large towel from under him making him tumble onto the floor.Stretch groaned and sat up to look around and clear his skull of tiredness."what time is it?" 

"9:30pm-We started cleaning at 8 and your only job was to fold the clothes" Blue spat as he simply chucked Stretches clothes into a pile on the floor,where they'll end up anyway but just in his room.

Finally with some help the clothes were folded-Blue hurrying to pack the nicely folded ones away before Stretch decided to nap on them again because they were warm.In his haste Blue hadn't even noticed the dark figure standing in the corner-what caught his attention was the soft clicking and small static noise that accompanied the figure.Blue glanced over and jerked away.

"You looked busy-so I was waiting" Error shrugged-glancing up from his small project at the shocked skeleton."By the way-You dropped clothes" Error snickered at the trail of socks up the hallway-mostly left behind by Stretches pile.Blue sighed and waved it off before looking back at Error and gesturing him to the kitchen.

"What brings you here? are you hurt?" Blue asked quickly-now worried as Error sat at the table with his skull in his hands.Since when did he wear gloves?

Error glanced up and shook his skull before sighing."Ink..what do you know about him?" 

A certain tightness gripped Blues soul at those words-Why did Error care? Why did he want to know Ink? Did he like him?

An uneasy smile crept onto Blues face before he shrugged and turned around to boil the kettle-grabbing the mugs."uh-well.Hes dating Dream,he might be physically scarred and for all I know-he cant use his powers because of Dream" Blue spoke softly-eyes fixated on the bubbling water.Error perked up at the last part before watching Blues now stiff movements.

Blue stared at the mugs as questions raced his mind.Why did Error want to know? Why would he ask me? Why woul-

"SANS"

Blue yelped upon being suddenly lifted-suddenly snapping into reality to realise he had over poured the water into the mugs and now scolding water dripped down the counter and onto the floor-where he had been standing bear footed.Stretch sighed weakly before yanking the towel from the rack and kicking it to the water as he put Blue down beside himself.

"What were you thinking?" Stretch hissed-the adrenaline causing a slight rage."I was..ah-nevermind,Error,want to go to a cafe? I don't think I can focus" Blue giggled nervously."at this time?" Stretch asked suspiciously."Yeah" Blue shrugged.Error shrugged and got up too-putting his hoodie over his skull and standing at the door to wait for Blue as he grabbed his shoes and a jacket.

~

Blue shyly glanced over at Error who was following him-his broken white eyelight casting a soft light within his hoodie that rested just over his sockets."So..Ink?" Blue asked softly-the tightness returning.Blue sighed softly and glanced up at the cloud covered sky-maybe it would rain? hopefully.He liked the rain and it would especially lighten the mood knowing it could be a good change of topic.

"Is he really dating Dream? Ink had...hid in my room,maybe from Dream,I honestly think Dream abused him or something and thats why he hid" Error shrugged.His voice didnt sound right-it nearly quivered.Was he that worried?

Blue bit his tongue and hurried along to the entrance-holding the door open for the hesitant skeleton.

The cafe still had a few people residing in it-some teenagers most likely college students probably trying to finish studying late night at the few places open and quiet enough to focus in.Soft music rung in the background complementing the soft lighting and murmurs of the few people talking.Error breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Blue to a booth in the furthest corner-sitting against the wall so he couldn't be seen at all by anyone else.

"What do you feel like?" Blue asked quietly as he folded his jacket and placed it aside with a smile.Error glanced at the menu and shrugged before leaning back."surprise me" Error replied as softly as possible to keep the glitching from his voice.A table in the middle of the room had two humans who had definitely noticed him and gave a few confused glances before returning back to there work.

Blue returned a moment later with a receipt and sat,smiling warmly at Error as he noticed the others tense posture."relax-noone here will hurt you.Back to topic-I agree,Dream could be abusing Ink but what are we to do?" Blue asked softly as crossed his arms on the table.Error slowly relaxed and moved to sit forward,hands in his lap as he looked around anxiously."Well-get Dream away from him,obviously...That isn't even the real Dream,Nightmares brother Dream is dead for all we know and the Dream we currently have is using Ink according to Nightmare" Error spoke quickly.

"Do you really want to get in the way of them? Dream could be powerfu-" "more powerful than me? good joke" Error scoffed proudly-sitting up now with his newfound confidence.Blue glanced around with a soft exasperated sigh."I mean-why is this Dream around? Do you think he has anything to do with Nightmares real brother? and how could this Dream be here? What AU did he come from?" Blue asked though now he was becoming annoyed.

Why was he feeling jealous? of what?!

"Do you like Ink or something? If you didn't care about him-you'd leave them alone" Blue hissed as he rolled his eyelights.Error glared at this new side of Blue and slowly sat back again.

A moment later the drinks arrived.Blue merely glanced at Error before looking back at his to stir the cream around with the straw."I thought you would like something with alot of chocolate" Blue mumbled quietly as he quietly took a sip of his own.Error breathed deeply as he looked at the drink.Blue did remember little details...the drink on the menu didn't have all the extras this drink had.Error glanced up and noticed the hurt expression on Blues face as he continued to quietly drink and stare at the wall above where the neon lightings were.

"Why did I bother? You would rather him-right?" Blue asked.Error looked up shyly-his confidence gone again like a plastic bag in the wind."What do you mean? I just want to know about him,I feel like I know him from somewhere but I cant figure out where" Error spoke softly as he awkwardly stirred his slowly melting drink.

The atmosphere was suffocating.

Error noticed the slight shine within Blues sockets-was he seriously upset? why?

"What?" 

Blue shook his skull and waved it off-continuing to drink."Drink..Itll melt" Blue choked out-shoulders visibly trembling as he looked away.Error slowly drank-watching Blue from over the rim of the glass as the other quickly wiped his sockets then took a deep breath."Why didn't you want to continue?" Blue asked with a trembling tone."Why would you come to me to ask about someone else" Blue now looked him dead in the sockets-the usual golden stars not there this time.Error swallowed whatever he had left and adjusted his coat nervously.

"One-your brother was always on me,I couldn't touch you without him pushing me away and plus..Im worried Id actually hurt you-any other sans and I wouldn't care if I left a good mark but you're so..fragile?" Error shrugged awkwardly-wincing at the tear falling down Blues skull followed by the forced light giggle as he wiped the tear away with a sniffle."I guess that makes sense...I hope you're happy" Blue whimpered softly as he got up.Error took a deep breath and slowly followed to get up but Blue stopped him."Go..stop Dream or whatever it is you would rather.I cant help you-Ill only push Ink away or something" Blue shrugged as he hurried out.

Error sat quietly.

What the hell just happened?

He glanced around-He should atleast make sure Blue got home safely.

Despite the weird glance from the only human within the bathroom-He hurried in and shut the stall,teleporting quickly to Blues porch outside the house.A few minutes passed and Blue finally returned-noticing Error standing on the porch before pulling his own hoodie over his skull and walking straight past into the house.

Error sighed and waited for the door to lock.It had started raining now-breathing in to take in the nice smell of asphalt with rain.Though now it was muggy from the humid weather and now rain...time to go home.

~

"Next person to touch me will die" Killer growled as he kicked Dust off the lounge for the eighth time.Dust and Horror giggling like children-doing this with the only reason being to annoy Killer who was already in a bad mood from losing his sparring competition against Cross.The same small skeleton that would scream if he was suddenly chased down the hallway in the dead of night-only to attack later when he felt fit.

Error landed behind the lounge and growled deeply as Dust prepared to pounce-catching Errors eyes and whimpering as he stood.Killer glanced back and smiled lazily before returning back to the television."Where were you? Nighty said you might be at Blues-I thought you two weren't banging anymore" Killer snickered only to yelp at the strings around his neck."Me and him never touched...and I dont recall telling Nightmare where I wa-" "I followed you.Only up to where Blue nearly burned himself" Nightmare announced himself as he entered the room with Cross behind him-clothes torn from an obvious loss at sparring against Nightmare.

Killer sat up as Cross dropped himself down and hissed at Killer who snickered."Why? Im not gonna get hit by a truck or anything-I dont need a fly following me" Error spat as he wandered to the kitchen.His soul felt horrid...was he getting sick? 

Nightmare rolled his eyelight and followed the other."I am making sure you are safe-especially with him.Im also curious-Why do you want to know about Ink?~" Nightmare asked softly as he stalked closer to the other.Error closed the cupboard with the cups in it and groaned-leaning against the counter.

His soul churned but also stung at the same time.What was wrong with it suddenly?

"Im not in the mood to talk-come back later" Error hissed as he filled the glass with water and quickly drunk.Nightmare glared the other up and down before getting closer-shoving Error into the fridge making the destroyer yelp and choke on the water."wh-the fuck!?" "You are getting sick...what did you eat" 

Silence.

Nightmare starred at him before growling deeply."How long has it been since you properly ate?-and it better not have just been junk fuck all" Nightmare hissed deeply-pinning Error to the fridge.

great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape in this chapter.

Error sat silently in the bathroom.His phone had been vibrating like a mini earthquake on the sink counter top yet he still ignored it-paying more attention to the running bath water.His soul felt horrible almost like a building nausea but he hadn't bought up anything yet surprisingly as he sat in the bathroom-mainly just for that reason and also the nice chillness the tiles held from the previous night.A slight shudder came over him as he brushed over the memories of what Blues previous actions.

"I asked you to be in the bath by the time I got back.." Nightmare sighed as he opened the door with his free hand-the other occupied with clean clothes and a few small items.Error glanced at the other and said nothing as he stepped in front of him-placing the clothes on the rack and standing straight in front of Error.Errors posture was always perfect until now-completely slouched and rigid from being so deep in thought that the usual piercing feeling of his injured spines pain hadn't come to his attention yet.Nightmare admired the other curiously before turning to the loud vibrating noise behind him-picking up the cracked device and glancing back at the in-trace skeleton.

"please respond-I didn't mean it" Nightmare read out loud."Please-I just wish we stayed together" "I cant stand the idea of you with Ink-please respond so we can talk about this properly" 

Error visibly twitched at the last one-wincing as Nightmare patted his spine.All the others would have instantly sat up-knowing exactly what the gesture meant but yet Error stayed slouched with his attention locked on the tiled ground below.

"So Ink? Is this why you wanted to know about him?" Nightmare asked curiously as he turned the tap off behind Error."Not to be that guy but-you really cant touch Ink.We need him and really so do you" Nightmare spoke as he gently tugged at Errors jacket-now the other was in reality enough to help the other enough to get undressed-his own pride forgotten while deep in thought.

"Think of it like this-if Ink can manage a infant-new life.If that child gets half his soul-magic-godly status and Dreams,it could prove useful to make stronger children with merged souls-think of it" Nightmare purred-smiling proudly at the plan."Ink could be a barer for children since he is definitely more submissive then any other god and his magic-the kinds of children he could have if he is able-we could start a whole new generation of stronger sans and on our side to take the multiverse" 

Error finally snapped out of it and glared at the other."Why Ink? whats wrong with the current gang? and..why not just have Ink make stronger sans?" Error questioned in a slightly angered tone-not realising till he noticed Nightmares expression then soften before chuckling softly.

"Because...Ink is easy-there is no other submissive godly sans and face it-this gang is weak even at its best.We could even have our own multiverse and conquer this current one with Inks power! All it takes is Dreams...ways and Ink could start it-This massive bullshit multiverse could be ours to own" Nightmare purred.

Error hadn't even noticed he was now fully stripped of clothes-hissing under Nightmares flat expression,most likely noticing all the new scars and chips in his bones.

"This is horrible..we have so much here! Its...just-" "Its a perfect idea-now stay away from Ink or else" Nightmare replied before walking out.

Error trembled.Godly status? Inks magic? 

He settled into the tub-hissing at the stinging before relaxing and laying back,ignoring the uncomfortable water entering his skull.His soul felt tight at the thought of Ink being used by everyone for something as simple as a baby.Why not artificially make one..if its possible? can skeletons even have babies? 

A weak pounding in his skull made him groan and fizzle out his own eye lights to rest his magic and still felt the pounding and even worst-the constricting in his soul at all the memories his mind glossed over from today's events.

Blue still wanted a relationship?...could he use that in any way?

~Rape past this point/WARNING/~

Ink jerked softly as Dreams hand travelled down the his trembling frame.He was tired and hungry now but that didn't dieter Dream-if he felt the need to have sex,then they were having sex.No exceptions.

Dream admired Ink like prey-becoming more proud as he noticed the new bruises and chips on the others skeletal form.Ink shuddered at the draft coming from the window-Dream having told him to strip and simply sit on the bed with the rope digging into him.Ink shifted uncomfortably as Dream slowly got onto the bed behind him-nuzzling his scarred neck from behind and breathing deeply.The hot breath made Ink feel nauseous while the now unwanted touching complemented it.

"Who am I to you" Dream purred quietly-a hand travelling down Inks pelvis and sitting right at the most abused spot.Ink shuddered and cleared his sore throat."My..partner?" 

Sharp teeth sunk into his clavicle making him yelp and try to shake the other off only resulting in a harsh slap against the heavily abused spot and the others teeth sinking deeper.Ink screamed and used his tied hands to hit Dream as hard as he could despite the major limitations.Dreams eye lights glared up and grabbed Inks wrists-snapping his hands backwards making the other shriek in pain and thrash."Who am I" Dream growled deeply into the pouring marrow.

Ink stopped thrashing-only hyperventilating now as his eye lights frantically flickered around for a weapon."Well" Dream hissed.

"My god!" Ink whimpered loudly-shaking and now crying as marrow poured over his shoulder.Dream-now satisfied-stood up and walked around to Inks front.Ink starred at his own marrow dripping from sharp fangs making him question the other.Nightmare didn't have fangs like that-those were dog teeth...Only Nightmares corrupted form had fangs."Good boy~" Dream purred-fingers digging into Inks weak magic to form something.His magic wasn't even its rainbow colour anymore-now a faint milky white.

"What am I" Dream asked again-focusing on Inks magic making the other uncomfortable."My god..." Ink whimpered quietly as tears streamed down his face.

Was the bed always this uncomfortable? Was it always this damn cold!?

Dream glared at him before shoving two fingers straight into unformed magic making Ink shriek in discomfort.It felt like digging fingers into an open wound-uncomfortable and felt wrong on so many levels

"My god!" 

"Good~" Dream whispered-yanking Ink up from under the arms and throwing him backwards onto the bed making the other yelp and groan loudly as his vision blurred and nausea built in his stomach from impact.Tears stung his eyes as he tossed weakly at the sound of Dream stripping his own clothes.

Inks soft groan turned into a loud shriek as a invasive appendage suddenly penetrated him.

*fuck, i feel smart with them words..now back to basic wtf wording lmao*

Dream purred softly and proceeded to pound harshly into the trembling body below him.Inks pussy hadn't had the chance to lube itself in anyway only beginning to bruise horribly from the continuous pounding.Ink hiccuped weakly in agony as tears streamed down his skull-keeping his skull to the side so he couldn't see the other.Dreams deep groans and panting made its way into his ears making him cringe and only try to cry louder in an attempt to drown it out and yet it still wasn't loud enough.

Dream slapped a hand over Inks mouth-becoming frustrated and unable to focus on his own sick fantasies.Without the voice-it could be anyone below him...even his own brother.

Inks eye lights blacked out as he shrieked-a sudden forceful thrust making the other suddenly cum without any warning-destroying not only Inks insides once more but also his mind.He suddenly felt nothing as he stopped crying-letting the other ride out his orgasm with frantic movements to finish it off with a horrible unwanted kiss to Inks closed mouth.Ink trembled-soul quivering in the deepest emotional pain.His eyes focused on small detailed around the room now-from the decent hole in the wall to the crack in the corner of the roof from Dreams constant slamming of the bedroom door or trying to constantly kick it in when Ink tried to hide from him.

Each detail had its own sick story in this house...

He wanted to escape.

The movements stopped and Dream forcefully pulled out with a deep sigh-Ink laid silent and flat.His mind ignoring the deep pain in his spine and the warm cum invading him.

Everything in the room had a nice soft haze to it while his mind blurred everything around the edges of his vision and muffled Dreams groans and noises.

Just as suddenly a flat hand came to the side of his skull with a sickening crack-Ink wincing and curling in with his hands covering the stinging area.Ink whimpered weakly as he looked up at Dream who was blankly staring at the other-magic now completely gone with the deed done."get washed up-now" Dream spat with a fierce tone before storming out.

Ink laid silently before slowly rising to his knees and looking around the room.

Quiet.

"B..Blue.." Ink whimpered silently as he attempted to stand.His soul squeezed in hunger.He continued to weakly limp around the room-mind in a mass haze as he tumbled about,knocking into drawers and walls.Cum stained his legs as it stayed not washed-Inks mind much too hazy to think of washing as he weakly tied a black coat around himself then summoned a very weak portal.

 

Blue jumped at the sudden crashing downstairs-hurrying to sit up and grab his phone for light.Maybe Stretch had come home drunk? Noone else could make that much noise..but the front door hadn't opened?

He slowly exited his room-one hand free with fizzling magic encase of an attack.A soft groan came from downstairs with a dull light illuminating the stairwell.Blue keeled down near the banister and gasped at the sight in the kitchen.

Ink struggled to get himself up on his knees as he tried to regain focus.Though his balance proved worthless and collapsed once more to his side-trembling on the cold tiled floor."Ink?" Blue whimpered softly as he stepped down hesitantly-his phone light focused on the trembling figure.Where was Dream?

A portal suddenly reemerged and a furious Dream stepped out-belt clutched in his hand.

Blues eye lights shrunk in horror as Dream proceeded to lift the belt above Ink and strike the small skeleton repeatedly-enraged expression plastered over his skull as he let down the final whip and stood-panting in rage.Then Dream noticed his surroundings.Blue gasped quietly as Dream turned to the staircase and caught sight of him-eye lights meeting though Dreams usual gold-tinged pupils-a grey mixed with slight red.Blue trembled and scrambled up the few steps he came from and went back into his room-shaking at the thought of the other coming up the hall.

Ink shrieked before all noise from that room stopped.

A soft sob left him as Stretches door flew open and the other hurried into the hallway-then bursting into Blues room."the fuck?! what happened!" 

Blue stayed silent-frame shaking as he sobbed and remembered the recent event.Inks poor self just laying on the ground curled up to take the beating.Blue suddenly burst into tears-skull resting in his knees as he bought them up to his ribs.Not even Stretch being able to console him at this moment.

But Dreams stare...what was going to happen.

~


	7. Chapter 7

Fresh bounced around the room with audible 'boings' echoing as he landed-completely oblivious to Errors rant behind him.There was just so much to do in his room-being so large and full of things to physically do for someone who just sits around and sews all day."So..what do you think? I can probably hide Ink but its just.." Error sighed then cringed at his own whiny voice."Well?" Error asked again at the other who had stopped bouncing and was now in front of Error was a goofy smirk as he teetered back and fourth on his feet."I think you should just take him!" Fresh blurted out suddenly before hopping over to Errors tidy little desk.

Error starred at the other in disbelief."what do you mean?" Error muttered just to clarify the other meant exactly what Error thought.Fresh picked up a neatly wrapped ball of yarn and shrugged."take him-" Fresh turned away and quickly remove his glasses."Literally fuck him".He quickly put them back on and turned back to Errors shocked expression.He knew Fresh well-after all,every skeleton would've had to have had sex now with heats and all-but it was shocking to hear Fresh swear let alone imply it-being usually such a kept-to-self skeleton."You not only claim Ink-you take him away from both Nightmare and Dream by ruining the plan! especially if you get Ink prego!" Fresh proudly explained.Error hushed him angrily before looking around at the room.

Did he really want to lose this?...

Nightmares done so much for him...To go against him is a death sentence and a sealed fate back to the void...with the voices.

"It will be fine!" Fresh beamed before lightly bouncing again."But what about Blue?"

Error looked up-his soul suddenly aching again with a new emotion he hadn't felt before.So much for being a destroyer..

"well..Me and him are not dating anymore-I cant stand his touch and its all he ever craved so I gave up" Error sighed guilty-he knew it hurt Blue that day and it still stayed in his memories especially how Blue reacted-he had tried to stay happy and said it was OK while tears streamed down his face and he shook-Error just tried to comfort him by suggesting to be friends but only made Blue worst and run off into the hallway crying-he left before Stretch could get his hands on him.

Fresh took the yarn and sat in front of Error-smiling as he tossed it back and fourth like a cat."What happened to Mr I hate everything" Fresh snickered as he tossed it higher up.

Error fell back onto the bed with a thud and sighed-looking out the window with the guilt now crushing him."I went into the wrong lane,Fresh...I should've stayed in my own..should have just kept destroying and watching people suffer while going back to the void to physically break myself down-but no" Error sighed as he moved up to have his skull on his pillows."I gave into emotions..Blue was so fragile and caring-I destroyed that instead" He groaned as Fresh continued to kick the yarn up before losing it to be tangled in the strings above.

"I just-should have kept going-just kept saying fuck the multiverse collapsing from too many erased AUs..fuck the whole world-fuck myself.." Error spoke with a deep sigh in frustration as he now stared at the roof.Fresh slowly got onto the bed-admiring the other."I let myself go when I shouldn't have and look where I am! Stuck between saving Ink who I have no idea where I know him from and Blu-" "wow you are annoying" Fresh spoke up.

Error glared at him before noticing he had his glasses off-the small floating heart in his socket glowing a neon pink as he wiped his glasses with his shirt."then go back to it-say fuck it all and take Ink-Who cares about Nightmares plans,you could do instead and start the next gen and even better that you and Inky could have godly children" Fresh purred before putting his glasses back on and beaming at Error again with slight innocence.

Cross slowly backed away from the door-clutching the bag he originally had for Error.What to tell Nightmare?...

~

Ink stared at the food placed in front of him blankly before looking up at Dream as he sat to eat his.Dream had decent cooking skills-simple cabonara pasta and some vegetables-but Ink didn't trust it.Dream glanced up at Ink from his food before sighing quietly then watching Ink again for another minute only to find the other simply playing with the food-infuriating Dream further.

Ink jumped as Dream forcefully pounded his fist into the table-making the dining stuff itself jump a little from the force.Dream growled at Ink before standing up suddenly-his seat flying backwards.Ink continued to blankly stare-not making a movement as he could see Dream approach like a raging bull over and suddenly put a hand to the back of his skull-slamming Ink face down into the pasta.

"Not good enough to eat-then fuck you" Dream spat-his tone and voice completely unnatural.Ink slowly rose-tears in his vision but stayed unshed as the other sat down and continued to eat like nothing happened.Ink shyly took the napkin beside him and wiped off the excess pasta before placing it down beside the plate.His soul ached for food-if souls could make noise his would be screaming and pleading.

Yet he rose from his seat and simply walked to the lounge and laid.His body felt numb yet his soul cried for something edible.

Dreams strong hand suddenly gripped Inks ankle-yanking him towards the other side of the lounge where Dream had already undone his pants.Ink watched with blank eyes as he was positioned-another round...

so soon.

~

"Yeah..sure" Error shrugged uncaring as Killer refilled his drink.Nightmare panned around the group-Error and Cross were acting odd and Fresh was somehow bouncing in his seat while drinking without choking or spilling-impressive but not important enough to note.

"Error-anything you want to discuss" Nightmare offered-before turning to Horror who was slouched over while stuffing his face with more bread only to wince at Nightmares 'sit up straight' gesture.Error remained silent-opting to drinking as his way out of talking though only received an annoyed look from Killer who had just sat back down after refilling.Nightmare eyed him before turning to Cross who was for sure hiding something and showing that he was struggling.

Cross barely touched his food-his fork somehow finding itself in his glass of water and knife missing while he used his finger to stir around the mini vegetables."Dude-its Friday night dinner,fuckn eat!" Dust hissed before throwing his bread roll at Cross-jerking into reality upon contact with the roll.

"the hell?! Nightmare!" Cross whined before chucking it back.Dust snickered before picking it up again only to have Nightmares tendril grab his wrist,making him drop it."Dust-be more mature and Cross-you clearly are bothered seeing as your forks in your water and your knife is under your plate" Nightmare sighed-Killer and Horror snickering at the youngest as he realised in embarrassment.Cross quickly fixed his misplaced items before sitting up and taking small bites.

Nightmare watched intently-both seemed to struggle to eat.

"Where did you get the vegetables from by the way?-we didn't have an-" "Blue gave them to me and some other stuff-and that reminds me-it came with a note addressed to you~" Killer purred-chucking his bread roll at Error who instantly hissed before feeling a chill run up his spine as Killer picked up the note...it was big and came from a neatly wrapped basket.

"Shall I read it out or-" "Killer!" Error shouted before standing and running around the table.Killer scrambled-giggling as he waved the note around to intimidate the other only making him madder.Nightmare sighed and stood up-watching the two run past before growling and using a tendril summoned under the table-gently moved Fresh away from the table for what he was to do next.

Nightmare slammed his fist into the table-startling each in the room.Both Error and Killer paused-Killer now with his skull hung though clutched the paper in his hands that was twined in front of him.Dust,Horror and Fresh sat up with there arms not on the table and Error stood silently.

Though the moment was punctuated with Cross suddenly dry-heaving into his hands and hurrying off to the bathroom in fear.

The room became completely silent as Nightmare stood and walked to Killer and Error who were still waiting for his command.Killer winced as Nightmare held a hand out-upon receiving the note-handing it to Error who instantly snatched it and folded it into his pocket.

Nightmare returned to his seat before continuing."Now Eat.Killer and Error sit back down right now and stop messing around.Dust when your done can you go check on Cross and take a change of clothes for him" Nightmare continued to eat and so did the others though now in silence due to the others incident.Killer quietly refilled Error drink before hurrying to sit back down-nervous that Nightmare would become mad again for being up and near Error.

Cleaning up was silent.Nightmare watched as the other done there job-helping to pack away the table cover and dried plates before catching up to Error who was trying to hurry into his room.

"Well? no explanation for the haste?" "I think you already know" Error spat-the note read exactly what the unanswered texts said though he only read the top part that hadn't been destroyed from Killers nails and possible cooking oil."Am I to assume Cross has something to do with it? He seems quiet off and it cant jus-" "Look I am so fucking tired right now-I dont know what the fucks up with Cross and I have nothing to do with it-Leave me alone" Error growled before barging his own bedroom door open and slamming it shut.

Nightmare stood in the hallway-unimpressed as he heard the familiar lock click.

"Nightmare.."

Cross stood at the end of the hall-If Nightmare had to admit anything-it would be that Cross looked adorable in an oversized shirt and socks.Most likely Dust not finding the others clothes under the abundance of books and whatever else he collected from raids.Nightmare wandered over to the other who seemed clearly distressed-having his arms folded and legs closed together usually meant he was nervous or had done something wrong.

"I" Cross started-before pausing to look behind Nightmare at a figure hiding within one of the pillars that were connected to the grand wall.

Cross squinted to adjust to the darkness before noticing Fresh-with no glasses and a 'hush' gesture to his mouth,a dead smile on his face before teleporting in a wisp of neon pink magic.

"yes?" Nightmare asked again but softly-to not startle the smaller skeleton.Cross was the youngest for sure and still struggled with confrontation."never mind-did Killer throw my food out?" Cross asked shyly.As much as he wanted to press the issue the look of sickness and being pale still rested across Crosses skull and Nightmare caved-sighing before nodding."Yes he did-try not to eat too much,you can always save it for later" Nightmare spoke.

What was cross suddenly hiding?


	8. Chapter 8

Ink watched with a distant despair as Dream suddenly picked up one of his old treasured vases and pegged it at the wall-the porcine artificial shattering upon coming in contact with the hard surface.Ink winced ever so slightly at the loud noise and watched silently as Dream stormed around the room then proceeded to kick the back of the lounge Ink rested on with a huff.

"Why do you constantly fuck things up" 

His tone made Ink tremble as he stormed out of the room-to grab a belt or another weapon-He didn't know and didn't have enough energy to care anymore.Ink shuffled to be closer into the cushions before sighing softly at the loud bang in the other room.His soul screamed for him to move,to run,to escape.Yet his body didn't comply and instead opted to lay on the lounge where he at least had a place to wake up comfortably if Dream were to beat him to being in an unconscious state.

What had he done to deserve this? Ontop of not remembering so much..

"Get your ass in here-right fucking now"

~

"hey" 

Error looked up from his corner-eye lights gleaming brightly in the dark room.He slowly placed his sewing supplies down and put them to his side-folding his arms and sitting back as the other slowly entered with something in his clenched hands.Error said nothing as the other slowly walked in-skull bowed and hands in front though still hiding whatever he held.

"Stop there" Error hissed-the other stopping in the middle of the room with his shadow now cast in front of him from the only light being from the hallway."Come to apologise or torment me further?" Error spat as he stood.Killer slightly winced before turning his skull away-holding out the item.Error stalked forward before snatching the item with his strings."what is this-a peace offering?" Error hissed before looking at it.

Killer offered a hand-made bath bomb.Killer being one of the two able to do any healing magic at all had included some and some red glitter to the black ball.

Error glanced up at him-confused before carefully putting it on his desk though still silent throughout the whole transaction.Killer remained in the same place though still silent and obviously guilty for the teasing incident earlier.

"I..didn't meant to do that earlier-Its just been a while since we have done anything really interesting around here" Killer mumbled shyly."So you choose to pick on me-" "I cant go at the others-Nightmare will beat my ass-Look,I wont do it again-Im sorry" Killer mumbled-nervously rubbing his arm expecting to get yelled at or lectured like Nightmare done as a punishment.Error sighed-emotionally and physically exhausted as he looked back at the gift.

"Your excused..." Error sighed before wandering to the bed and lying down.Killer looked over at him-arms still nervously crossed as he got closer."You..need to do something about Blue-" Killer spoke softly with a slight tremble in his voice as Error became visibly tense on the bed."He really wants you but its clear you dont like him and you need to sort it out" Killer spoke.

"I dont need a therapist-thank you and get out" Error spoke up-soul tightening again at the mention of his own problems."but-" "Killer,for the love of all fuck-get out!" Error yelled-sitting up and facing the other.Despite the lack of eye lights and clear bone beneath his sockets it was clear the yelling also hurt Killer-the black oil running down his face increasing.

"Fine...in case you didn't realise-your crying too.prick" Killer spat before walking out.Error winced at the door slamming before slowly raising a hand to his cheek-the other was right-his hand came back wet.He whimpered and laid down-trying hard to suppress the sobbing but struggled with new emotions.His soul ached horribly and yet he still had so much to figure out-now he managed to also hurt Killer when all he done was try to apologise.

'go back to who you are'

~

Killer sat silently with a flat expression despite the burning rage in his soul though waiting patiently for his turn hopefully against anyone but the two currently fighting as Cross did have a tendency to run back into the battle field even after his go due to his amount of energy and pushing his own limits.He needed a good outlet-a strong opponent who would be ready for the onslaught he had ready due to the boiling magic in his system.

Nightmare chuckled quietly as he watched from behind Killer as Cross tripped Dust only for Dust to bring Cross down by the ankle leading to them both now scrambling to beat each other up on the muddy ground-Killer mentally groaned at the thought of even attempting to get the mud and grass stains out of Crosses white clothing.

"Whats your problem" Horror asked as he sat beside Killer.

Killer merely growled and scooted further away from the other.Horror glanced back at Nightmare who was standing behind them both only to receive a slight shrug as Nightmare returned his focus to the two now 'threatening' each other and had managed to roll themselves into the muddiest part of the field-even Nightmare cringing at how much mud they had on them.

New footsteps behind him caught his attention as he turned back-Error stood beside Nightmare with a flat expression and his hands in his pockets.Nightmare glanced at him before returning to the two on the field that now had opted to literally picking up mud and smothering into each others skulls.Nightmare groaned in annoyance at the mess and stormed over to the two that now taken advantage of training.

Killer glared back at Error before turning back around-pulling his knees up to his chest and jaw on them.The fire inside only being fuelled at just the thought of Error being closer.

Horror snickered as Nightmare returned with two mud-covered skeletons,both fidgeting and still trying to kick at each other as they were dragged from behind across the grass."Killer-pick your opponent and be quick.These two need to be hosed now" Nightmare sighed as both sat away from each other to avoid more mud throwing with whatever mud they could get off themselves.

"Horror" Killer grumbled as he stood-already making his way onto the field.

"ha-no,Im not going today especially against you" Horror shrugged lazily as he began to lay back on his elbows."What!?-just fucking verse-" "Error-go.I need to make sure these two dont throw mud at each other" Nightmare spoke up with his arms crossed.Error took a deep breath before slowly going onto the field-ignoring how wet the field was and the mess it would make if Killer decided to tackle him somehow.Killer growled and stood away-facing his bored looking opponent.

"Use magic-I need a release" Killer grumbled as he summoned a sharp knife-the oily black tar down his skull increasing and dripping onto his jacket.Wether he was crying or it was just a reaction-Error couldn't tell.

Error noticed Killers stance and paused-a blurry memory coming over him only to jerk into reality as a knife grazed his arm.Killer now pounding forward and rushing at him with kill intent.Error quickly dodged-stepping to his side and watching as the other skidded into the mud and slipped into the wettest part.Error winced as Killer stood and glanced at himself before groaning and looking back up at Error.

If looks could kill he would be dead.

A good few minutes of dodging and still no reaction from Error-Killer stopped and threw his summoned knife to the ground-landing point into the soaked soil."Why the fuck wont you attack! are you docile!?" Killer shouted-trembling in rage.He was so frustrated-he should have pulled Horror into the field or even Nightmare.

Error stayed silent as he watched the other from a few feet with a flat expression.Killer looked at Nightmare who was even watching Error curiously-expecting a sudden move or attack and yet nothing came from the powerful skeleton.Killer hiccuped weakly-his frustration eating at him as he looked back at the other.

Why was he so mad? Was this all his fault?...Did he really have a reason to hate Error?

A flowing black liquid dripped down his skull-followed by more.They didn't have the consistency the black tarry stuff he had on his skull had but instead like water.

Error noticed the tears as the other dropped to his knees-shaking.

He overreacted again.

"Killer-buddy? you all good?" Horror called out with slight concern as he sat up.Nightmare stayed silent as he watched the two with morbid curiosity to see how Error would react though he couldn't leave Killer alone for too long encase this was a true mental breakdown for some reason.Horror began to get up only for Nightmare to grab his shoulder and hold him back.Both Cross and Dust watching quietly though both had aching souls for the one currently on his knees on the middle of the field.

Error slowly approached him-being sure the knife wasn't in reach just incase.Killer remained on the ground-skull in his hands on against the wet grass.It looked like he had given up.Error slowly sat in front of the other-ignoring the voice in his skull to quickly take the other down and win or better yet-take him out completely while hes vulnerable.

Killer continued to tremble and whimper softly.He was wrong...

"Its been a while" 

Error took a breath in before slowly moving to 'pat' the others skull.Killer shook harder and whimpered-Error knew the other didn't mean it...Everyone got bored and childish sometimes.Especially having to be one the most mature.It was just an accident.

Killer stopped whimpering slightly to hear the other though now his breathing picked up pace."Its fine...just dont pick on me again especially about my relations-else I will literally kill you in a fight" Error whispered with a slightly playful tone."Im sor-" "Shut up" Error whispered before carefully lifting the other.The contact made him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't like how muddy the other was getting and to have a breakdown would be the worst thing right now.

Nightmare nodded silently as Error looked up-Killer trembling with his skull in Errors shoulder."come on-home" Error spoke softly as he held the other.

~

Dust and Cross continued on the game they were playing whilst Horror cooked and Killer tidied the mess Horror was constantly making as he went.Nightmare looked at Error who was silently sitting while knitting on the separate couch with a blank stare at his work.He hadn't even yet asked the two screaming at the TV to calm down as they began to rough house right next to the coffee table and near his yarn.Nightmare waited for the other to react somehow yet he still seemed too deep in thought.

"Ill be back soon" Nightmare mumbled as he stood-walking out the room all together.

Error looked up at where Nightmare was before looking at the two on the floor in front."Where did Nightmare go?" "He-uh-I dunno" Cross mumbled as he elbowed Dust who proceeded to wrap his controllers cord around Crosses neck.Error sighed and stood before walking out silently too.

where had Nightmare gone too now?

~

"Hes asleep"

Dream carefully sipped from his drink with a soft sigh at the burning sensation left behind.Nightmare eyed him suspiciously as he began to notice the odd amount of empty picture frames covering the walls.Both sat quietly for a moment as Dream continued to examine his mug-almost searching for something before looking up at Nightmare who was obviously eyeing the place.

"Hows the thing going? have you tried a test?" Nightmare asked softly.Dream sighed and sat back with an awkward stretch-leaving his hands behind his skull as he spoke."Not yet-Ink doesn't respond anymore like I want him too so its hard...though if Ink doesn't work I might have a plan B" "No!-we need Ink-his magic and soul! plus what if its you that inst able,if you let him go he might go to Error or vice versa since Errors been showing major interest lately in him" Nightmare grumbled as he moved his cup aside.

Dream chuckled as he sat forward again-crossing his arms on the table."Do you really think id just 'let Ink go'? Iv got everything sorted-dont worry your pretty little skull" "You better-the longer you're around the more I wish my brother was back" Nightmare muttered before standing up."By the way-your vase is on the ground" Nightmare added with a smug smile before teleporting.

Dream turned back to the hallway and sighed as he noticed the mess he forgot to clean again.

 

Ink slowly crept back up the steps and into the room-shuffling his way under the blankets to cover his skull as he trembled in fear.So much was happening-Dream was becoming more stressed and what did he mean by a test?! plan B

Ink went silent as the bedroom door opened-Dream dropping his jacket and shirt to the side before getting into the bed.A sickening cold hand travelling from his ribs down to Inks pelvis..

another round..again.

~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only just noticed my chapters names are so messed up and neither my devices are somehow not able to save the change when i fix the name? agh awell

"Blue...?" Error called.He hadn't answered the calls still and almost refused to look at his phone."Blue-I wanna talk" He called again as he wandered around the house-though it seemed eerily quiet.Error looked around hesitantly before walking up the steps whilst still looking back encase Blue came from out the backyard or something though he didn't expect to turn around at the very top and meet an enraged Stretch clutching Blues prize bandanna.Error winced slightly before standing tall again-silently reminding himself who he was against a simple anomaly.

"Where is he" Stretch growled-his voice sounding gravelly like he had been recently crying.

Error stared at him-then the bandanna."I dont even know-I came to talk to him" Error said as emotionless as possible only to be suddenly shoved-thankfully catching himself with his strings and landing upright on the last few steps."What the fuck!?" Error hissed as he stood straight with an attack ready in his soul.

Stretch just starred from the top of the staircase before wrapping the bandanna around his wrist-typical...though where had he seen that done before?

"He was here two days ago-I came out to his room and he was bawling then the next morning he was gone and he has been gone ever since!" Stretch yelled-tears flooding his own vision as he stared at the destroyer standing at the bottom of the stairs with a confused look."You were the last one he was with! You should know where he has gone!" Stretch yelled before throwing a single bone attack down at the other who merely shifted out of the way.

"I have no fucking clue! I spoke to him ages ago-" "And never responded to him! Get out!" Stretch yelled.Error shied away slightly at the others tone before jumping out of the way before another bone attack came flying at him like a missile.

Error landed in the living room-Killer was carefully lifting a unconscious Cross,both sharing the same exhausted look.Killer glanced up before awkwardly looking away."I put your food in the fridge-the one wrapped in foil-bottom shelf" Killer mumbled quietly before hurrying off with Cross.

"Thanks.." Error spoke up after a moment of silence-expecting the other not to even be in the room anymore.Killer paused before turning to the other skeleton-confused."pardon?..." "Thanks-I expected Horror to have eaten it-didn't think you would try to stop him either after today" Error sighed as he turned around to face the other who was readjusting the sleeping skeleton in his arms.Killer shifted uncomfortably-Error was never the kind to apologise for something especially the way things were recently,though his appreciated it.

"Someone had to stop him from his third serving,he ate Crosses" Killer chuckled awkwardly as he continued to avoid eye-contact with the other.Error snickered before wandering into the kitchen as to him the conversation was over.Killer was exactly right,even managing to save Nightmares serving meaning he still wasn't back from wherever he went to.

Error sighed and took the plate out-sitting it on the counter behind him before turning around to grab whatever drink he could get.

"Surprised Horror didn't help himself" 

Error jerked in surprise meanwhile managing to hit his skull into the top of the fridge with a groan before turning to the corrupted skeleton with a scowl."Thanks for addressing yourself pleasantly" Error hissed as he glared at the other.Nightmare kept his smug grin as he shrugged-leaning on the counter."Want yours or did you come here to just do that" Error growled,rubbing the throbbing area.

"Sure-not hungry per se but its better than just coffee" Nightmare spoke softly.Error put the others plate in front of him-not bothering to warm up the cold food knowing it would just turn it to a gross mushy consistency.Error looked at the other who was seemingly intrigued by the damn potato before noticing Errors stare and pushing it aside awkwardly."what?" 

"Nothing-just-where were you?" Error asked-quickly thinking of a way to maybe find out where Blue was if Nightmare knew.

"Just at an Undertale copy-looking for supplies" Nightmare replied with no emotion at all as he returned to stabbing the luke-warm potato-how it managed to stay warm-he would never know.

Error swallowed before looking up at the other."You came back from Dream" Error growled.Nightmare glanced up then smiled-though it wasn't a comforting smile-"Im impressed,how did you know?" "You wouldn't go to Undertale to drink coffee for one and two-you reek of him" Error scoffed before standing straight and jabbing his fork into the food.

Nightmare looked at him questionably before chuckling and shaking his skull."I was there to talk for a moment-I went to Undertale for supplies" "and what else" Error muttered.Nightmare sighed and gently placed his fork down neatly beside his plate then crossed his arms on the counter with a very unsettling smile.

"I wanted to know his progress-but it only now come to mind that...what if Dream-himself-isn't capable of producing the child? or Ink just cant carry in general for some reason" Nightmare spoke sweetly.

Error stepped away-uncomfortable with the others whole new aura."Then it occurred to me-since this plan is really between me and him...if he cant reproduce and nor can Ink...maybe I can" Nightmare continued to speak though now a soft purr was resonating from him with each word.Error gulped and began to step away hesitantly as the other made his way around the counter corner aswell-dragging his hand across.

"There is really only another god with Inks abilities...maybe the complete opposite but we can still use it to our advantage" Nightmare spoke.

A soft tremor within the ground below caught Errors attention causing him to break out into a sprint to dodge the sudden tendril that failed to grab his ankle.

"Error-you signed yourself over to me when you first came here.You belong to me" Nightmare called sweetly as he began to follow the other that scrambled into the living room."fuck off! What did you do with Blue!?" Error yelled-tripping over Crosses discarded controller lying out."fucking-" "Error-you will wake the others..." Nightmare purred as he strode around the corner-four tendrils suddenly gripping Errors limbs and holding him down.

"Fuck off! You and your brother are vile!" "I know~" Nightmare smiled as he pushed the table away further and summoned a tendril to shut and lock the massive grand door to the room.Though the room for sure would echo-the others would just shrug muffled 'screams' off as something else.

Error thrashed against the magic-opting to try and bite the tendril closest only to have one rammed into his mouth and into his throat making him gag horribly.

Nightmare stood over him and watched-almost admiring him like an artist admiring a finished piece.

"Leave Ink alone...else positions will switch" Nightmare growled.

~

Ink limped out of the bathroom-his whole body hurt and felt heavy as he went into the bedroom and laid on the clean bedding.Dream had actually cleaned the house-for the first time in ages and was fixing things from the doors to as much wall as possible-even kissing Ink softly and trying to small quiet conversation.As much as Ink liked it-it all seemed to sinister and almost like Dream would expect something major in return.

"Sweetheart?"

His soul churned at the sickening sweet tone but proceeded to push himself to sit up and look at the other.Dreams held a small 'gift' looking bag in one hand and a bottle of water in another.Ink looked at him confused before readjusting his sitting position-covering himself with the towel as much as possible just to feel comfortable.

Dream moved to sit beside Ink and offered him the bag-smiling almost innocently-like he used too as Ink accepted it.

A thin box,chocolates,a teddy bear and aspirin?

"Dream-what is?" "Drink" Dream said suddenly-handing Ink the water.

Ink shuddered slightly and took it-unscrewing it hesitantly only to notice it had already been opened...and was slightly hazy inside?

"Dre-" Dreams phone began ringing-the other growling deeply and storming over to the dresser and tearing it off charge,answering with a angry grumble that turned into an annoyed scowl."Yes-now" Dream hissed-glancing at Ink before flashing a forced smile then turning back around.

Ink shook the water slightly before quickly unscrewing it and leaning under the bed-tipping it out.Hopefully the carpet would absorb it all.

Dream stormed out-yelling something into the phone but Ink wasn't listening-paying too much attention to tipping the water out.It really did not look trustworthy as small speckles of obviously undissolved tablet spilled out.

"ok-oh! you finished!" Dream exclaimed as he came back in-"when you need to go-piss on that thing" Dream spoke as he opened the box and showed Ink.Ink nodded silently as he looked at the box-pregnancy test..oh.

"Dream.." Ink mumbled softly as the other hurried to the dresser again and rummaged threw some stuff.Ink sat quietly on the bed as the other suddenly hurried out with something-shutting the door.

Now what?

~

"Shut the fuck up-dog" Dream hissed-kicking the bowl over to the other."Bitch" Dream smirked as he got closer-kneeling infront of him."Hopefully you serve useful if they dont" Dream sighed-running his hand sweetly under the others jaw before harshly slapping them with a flat hand-making them cry out and curl up as far as the bonds would let them.

"fucking useless-all of them"

 

~

Error thrashed harder-not giving up but now beginning to panic at the seemingly horrible intention touch."It would be nicer if you stopped moving so much" Nightmare sighed softly as he sat on the lounge-admiring the skeleton.Error dry-heaved against the tendril that was now purposefully moving around in his throat."You should really stop trying to scream-just relax" Nightmare sighed softly as he forced the tendril further making Error gag louder though this time bringing up spit.Nightmare cringed and growled-forcing the tendril even deeper then retracting and the others as Error rolled himself to the side and heaved violently bringing fourth the little he ate before.

"You got him too? interesting but hell serve as useless for now" Nightmare spoke.Error coughed weakly and looked at the other with blurry vision as Nightmare wandered around with his phone pressed against his skull."He has no useful magic-but whatever-if it comes down to it,Ill start using my own.We need this new world order" Nightmare spoke-almost proudly.

Error slowly sat up-body shaken as he slowly crawled away.He was tired.exhausted.sick.wanting to lay in bed and not wake.

So much for being his old self when he was bought to his knees by a damn octopus-like-skeleton.

He wasn't even a god per se.

A memory of something flashed in Errors mind before feeling enough determination.Continuing to push himself to his feet and reach under the lounge to where Horror hid his sweet axe encase of an intruder.Nightmare still had his back turned away-focused on the call and the tendril he was admiring.

Error lifted the axe.

and swung.

~

 

Fresh carefully removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket.Despite the decent glow his eyesight let off-the other didn't notice as he wandered around the room.Ink nervously rubbed his arm at the feeling of being watched-looking around the room before sitting on the bed again and taking the 'test' by pouring the water onto it to seem wet.

at least it would seem more believable?

He slowly stood and wandered to the mirror.A pregnancy test? Would those work on skeletons? 

He anxiously lifted his shirt to reveal the black cracked soul-a smog affect complimenting the inside as he watched it.His bones were cracked and chipped-a horrible grey and ugly in general to look at.

Fresh admired the other though slightly unnerved by the thin bones and odd shape.Maybe sick?

Ink carefully took a pencil from the messy dresser and went back to the bed-gently going over cracks and the ugliest areas with lead no matter how much it hurt that the lead was hitting open marrow-it looked better and he felt better.

Even a little stronger and more determined with each unique design.

"Error will love to see this~"

A quiet camera click and the other teleported away.now to tell Error.


	10. Chapter 10

Error swung hard-his own weight nearly going with the axe only to feel his own bones go cold as the axe was suddenly stopped millimetres from connecting with Nightmares skull.His eyelights summoned to see Killer holding the axe-from the blade-with his bare hand.Nightmare looked at the other who suddenly appeared before noticing the black liquid slowly staining his jacket as it ran down his bones from the inside.Nightmare turned around before smiling lightly-patting Killer who gripped the blade and-despite the agonising pain-yanked it from Error who had loosened his grip.Error let go of the handle as Killer took it with a straight face and dropped it beside himself onto the floor-splashing slightly as it joined the others leaking marrow and magic.

"Error? I have eyes everywhere" Nightmare purred softly."How..you...locked-" 

"I knew I couldn't trust you" Killer hissed with a deathly tone-the corruption that decorated his skull now leaking dramatically as he smiled wickedly.Nightmare turned around fully-facing the dark skeleton as he began to hesitantly step away.Killer stood tall-though his hand now pouring magic as it was left to dangle beside him.

Error stood straight upon hitting the wall.Nowhere to run-might as well fight..

Nightmare put a hand infront of the other skeleton who looked ready to kill before slowly wandering over to Error,hands twined behind himself as he got closer.Error felt uncomfortable again at the others somehow threatening calmness-his expression was the same as someone who had been meditating for years-completely calm.

"Go to your room,Error-We can talk about this in the morning~"

Error snarled lightly-hoping it would somehow intimidate the other though got no response.Nightmare only sighed and looked back at Killer who was admiring the liquids dribbling from the open wound."I need to patch Killer up-We can talk later" Nightmare spoke softly.

"fuck you"

Nightmare turned back to Error with a confused expression before chuckling softly-his deep voice making it sound almost too good."Stay awake then? Im going to be out here reading if you want to join" Nightmare shrugged before turning away and walking back to Killer who suddenly took a guard stance.

Error eyed wounded skeleton for a moment-did the rest feel that way?

~

Ink shrieked in pain as Dream held him down and shoved a pink vial into his mouth-the liquid steadily flowing and tasting odd.Ink gagged once the vial was pulled from his lips-Dream looking satisfied as he sat on the side of the bed.Ink coughed and sputtered at the odd feeling over him-his soul churning and becoming hazy as he looked around with a new feeling sweeping over him.A feeling he hadnt felt in decades.

He craved Dreams touch...

"Damn-maybe he was right" Dream smiled before leaning down and lightly kissing Ink as a test only to have the others arms wrapped around him and pulled ontop."Worked perfectly~ Lets hope this lasts the next few months~" Dream purred-ignoring Inks soft whining and whimpering.

Ink squirmed-the usually ratty bedsheets feeling like clean silk under his heated bones.Everything felt amazing-the soft touches and kisses-He wanted it all and happily voiced he needs once Dream began undoing his jeans for the umpteenth time today.Ink moaned loudly as Dream softly swiped a hand over his pussy then led it to his shirt-lifting Inks shirt to reveal the soul.

Cracked soul-swirling a poisoned lustful pink.

"P-please~" Ink whimpered loudly-legs spread to invite the other in with a drugged consent.Dream glanced down-impressed at the amount of cum already decorating Inks folds.The other was too far gone now.

"This is how you should be~"

~

 

Morning upon the castle seemed too good to be true.Error hesitantly rounded the open door to see the others.Killer was at the counter reading some cooking magazine to Horror who was cooking at the stove,Cross and Dust were playing a very concentrated game of jenga while Nightmare sat casually on the lounge reading whatever with a soft expression-everything going as if nothing happened last night.

Error adjusted his jacket and put a hand into his pocket-clutching an attack incase this was all just a big plan to jump him.

"G'morning" Horror muttered,eyes still focused on the book he had on the counter for the recipe.Error glared at him before turning back to the fridge to retrieve a water bottle."Oh-hey" Killer mumbled casually.The tone startled Error into once again jerking up and hitting his skull onto the top of the fridge with a groan.Horror discarded his task and quickly helped the other back away-chuckling nervously.

"Uh-you okay?" Horror asked awkwardly with a slightly confused look."ye-yeah...what did you say" Error muttered as he turned to the skeleton at the counter.

Killer glanced up from his magazine-confused."Pardon?-I said hey?" Killer chuckled awkwardly before returning to his reading.Error starred at him confused only to return to reality at the sound of the fridges alarm beeping loudly for being open for too long-resulting in the apparent tumbling of jenga blocks from Dusts and Crosses game.

"Is something wrong?" Horror asked with a concerned look as Error slowly backed away from both."Is this some sick joke?" Error mumbled-his mind was racing now and he began to feel severely uncomfortable with the situation."Killer-the fuck?" Error hissed as he glared at him.

Killer looked around before looking at Nightmare who had now turned to see what the commotion was about."Killer-your fucking hand?" Error hissed."What-your not gonna attack me? what fucking plan is this Nightmare!" Error began to yell-a slight cold sweat forming as he backed up further into the corner to retreat from Horrors embrace.

He was going to be attacked.one of them.

Killer looked at both his hands confused before showing them to Error."what?" Killer asked softly.

Error whimpered as he stared at the others."Error-you might need to rest..." Horror mumbled softly."You could start glitching or worst-go lay down,Ill bring your food in later" Horror spoke softly as he stepped away from him.Error gripped the bottle before glaring at Nightmare who was now watching with visible curiosity from the lounge.Error trembled and felt around himself on the counter to grab a weapon.

"You are all fucking psycho-" Error hissed.

"Error-go lye down...You are tired" Nightmare spoke as he suddenly appeared beside Killer.Though Killer shared an obvious look of confusion as he watched Error from a distance-looking nothing like he did last night.

Last night had been uneventful-though at midnight his magic suddenly stopped working meaning a blocker was put on in an nearby area for some suspicious reason.Though he didn't investigate and chose to sit on the bed and knit with real yarn-the only noise he heard was talking and a ringing that he didn't completely focus on-weird but nothing worth checking for.

Error hissed as Killer got up-looking genuinely concerned as he took a step closer.

"You fucking watched what he did to me last night! stay away!" Error hissed-feeling a handle within his reach."You are just as bad as him and Dream! Is this normal for you creepy fucks!? rape!?" Error hissed-Killer cringed lightly and took a step back with slight offence to the allegation.Error drew the decently sharp butcher knife forward-though his strings would be better-he honestly didn't want to have to try and pull back his attack without destroying too much of Nightmares 'home'.

He was mean.a 'destroyer'.But Nightmare did help him-He didn't deserve to have to fix that kinda stuff.

"What are you even talking about? I was asleep last night" Killer spoke with a slightly quieter-shyer tone.

"No you werent!" Error shouted-"You fuck-" 

"Enough!" Nightmare hissed-his deep tone causing the others to flinch and slightly back away around him.Error gripped the knife tighter-noticing the odd flash around Nightmares eyelight ring before the others dark smile.

Error watched a light hazy ring suddenly appear at Nightmares feet then spread out almost like a perfect circular cloud-Killers corrupted soul flashing-then Horrors since he had moved back towards Nightmare from Errors shouting.

Just before it could reach him-Error teleported-landing with a whimper into stars knows where.He had no specific place or code in his mind-causing him to be catapulted throughout the multiverse since it hadn't been a portal he used as transport.He lifted himself with a groan and glanced around-a destroyed AU.

Trees were snapped and broken-dust floated in the atmosphere and swept up by the wind,fire burnt rapidly along the mountains in the distance and the grass and soil below-charcoal and dead.

"Where the fuck?" Error hissed.A village off in the distance seemed like a place where residence lived-maybe he could get an idea of the AU by its people.

Exploring the village came back with no good results-charred remains of crops and 'humans' were left behind as monster dust polluted the air.Error held his collar to his mouth and nasal cavity just to stop choking on the wretched pollutant.The town was deserted and dead-looking like a village from an apocalyptic horror movie rather than a happy little village.Probably a copy AU anyway.

A soft noise caught his attention over the sound of crackling fires and collapsing roofs.Error took quiet steps every now and then-slowly getting closer to the noise only to find himself standing infront of a well located in the middle of the town.

"What?..."

A soft whistle of wind drew his attention back to the eeriness of the setting.Error sighed and formed a portal-glancing down and hoping the next portal light would show a decently shallow drop.

no...

not shallow.

~

Ink whined in protest as he followed Dream out of the shower-lightly tugging Dreams towel in need.Dream chuckled softly and turned to the other who was completely flustered and panting ever so slightly,an adorable sight that was almost photoworthy given he had a camera-a good memory would have to do.The shorter skeletons whines became more frantic as he guided Dreams hand to his pussy in desperation-itching for the others touch though Dream remained firm and more than happy to have Ink suffer.

"Hmm-I love you" 

Inks eyelight brightened at the words-his smaller frame bouncing lightly as he smiled and held onto Dream-muttering a soft 'i love you' into the towel over his shoulders."You are adorable" Dream purred-Ink continued to giggle and feel giddy-feel loved as he held onto the other an closely followed him into the hallway.

An alarm began to ring from the kitchen alerting Dream suddenly-Dream turned to the smaller with a frown and sighed as he attempted to pry Ink off."Hun-stay-I need to get that...please stay" Dream spoke frantically before hurrying out leaving Ink alone on the bed with a pout.Ink sat silently-looking around the room.It was so nice-nicely decorated-the bed felt nice-the room had Dreams sweet scent in it~ Everything was perfect~

Moments later Dream hurried back in and straight to his drawers-grabbing a phone and dialling a number.Ink giggled happily and shot up-pouncing to cuddle to Dreams side.

"No-hun-Please I need to go!" 

Ink pouted up at him before slowly moving to his knees with his skull up.Dream glared at him as the phone dialled.The taller sighed softly and moved his hand under Inks jaw-slipping two fingers into his mouth making the other moan and happily lick and nibble the others fingers with a hazy seductive look every time he looked up at the other for praise or even an award.

"Yeah-intruder...fuck-no-I got it I got it-Dont worry" Dream spoke frantically and worried before withdrawling his fingers from Ink with a frustrated noise from the other."Ok fuck...stay here-I need to do something" Dream sighed as he began to rummage the clothing.

Ink pouted and crawled to the bed-hoping Dream would admire the ecto-thighs he summoned-though when he looked back he noticed the other had yet to even turn around and continued to rummage the dresser of clothing.Ink smiled and bounced as Dream began to walk over before suddenly reaching behind Ink and picking up something."Where-Can I come?" Ink whined like a bratty child before laying back and spreading his legs.

Dream hadn't even noticed or answered the other before teleporting out making Ink whimper and roll over in need.

Why did this feel wrong but so right?

~

Fresh teleported into the living room-bouncing lightly as he looked around."Nighty-broski-wheres glitchy boi?" "out?" Nightmare shrugged as he absent mindlessly patted Crosses skull who was laying in his lap."Hmm-No idea?" Fresh asked again."No" Nightmare spoke again-eyelights staring off into distance."Im busy Fresh,come back later.." Nightmare sighed as he awoken-watching the other with a tired look.

His magic was now becoming low-doing that trick took alot but it was needed whenever done.

"oki-neve-Oh! Inky boi?" "No Fresh" Nightmare hissed suddenly making Cross wince and jolt up.

"Ok if ya say so"


	11. Chapter 11

Error groaned as he unceremoniously landed at the bottom of the well-his magic haven given up for some reason halfway down causing him to plummet.He hissed lightly at the bruising as he sat up and looked around.Three doors surrounded him-one covered in odd marks and the other two had some odd language written on it-Same one hes seen Nightmare write it sometimes when he was writing in his notes.He glanced at his hand and sighed-no magic still...

A blocker had to be nearby? But why? And why was Nightmares language here?

Error slowly wandered over to the door with the least dirt on it and carefully pushed on it to no avail.He groaned and looked around confused-The place having an odd scent to it and a dim red light above the middle door that flashed every so often as Error walked around the enclosed area.

A small thought popped into his skull as he looked above at the door frame-then the cage encasing the red light.Maybe?

With hesitation he ran his hand along the top of the door frame and sighed softly as his hand came in contact with cold,thin metal.Quickly pulling it down showed the key had even more odd writing on it and a slightly black tinge to the tip.Was Nightmare somehow involved in this?

Error flinched at a sudden howl from within a distant area-hurrying to undo the lock and throw himself into the room encase whatever was making that noise wasnt friendly-or even skeleton judging the tone.The ground below became more gravelly as he entered and began to feel ill at the smell within this room now-becoming worse the deeper he got as he anxiously stepped forward in the pitch black room."Wha-the fuck?" Error hissed as he kicked something.

A soft light off in the distance flickered frantically before suddenly shattering-the spark from the bursting light quickly revealing a figure in the distance.

Error felt his breathing pause as he stood straight to face where the figure had been.No movement...No noise...And now no light.

"Who are you?" Error called trying to sound intimidating though failing as his voice quivered in slight anxiety.The anxiety wouldn't be present if he had his magic-just like the figure-his anxiety would be non existent after a moment.

"Who the fuck are you!" Error shouted again angrily-eyelights flickering to become brighter but only uselessly lit a foot away from him.

A deep groan resonated from the area before suddenly turning into a high pitched shriek.

Error yelped and stumbled backwards-tripping over something as he ran towards the door and exited-still clutching the key.

"Fuck" He whimpered as he looked upwards to the large area above-no magic-no way up...

The shrieking sounded more frantic but now accompanied with loud banging and rattling-now sparking Errors anxieties more as he looked around.How the fuck was anyone able to get in and out of this place?

A loud crack echoed from the room and the shrieking paused before becoming somehow even louder and more pained.Error whimpered weakly and quickly clutched the cage above the door and lifted himself-balancing on the thin door frame and the small light cage."Fuck fuck fuck fu-" Error continued to fret-now sweating profusely as he hooked his sharp phalanges into the cracks of each brick and lifted himself a little higher.Another loud crack came from the room though now the shrieking had died down.

Though it didn't ease his aching anxiety.

A small red line faintly marked a brick a few above him-making him wonder before getting an idea as he reached for another small gap and hooked his shoe into a decent sized gap below.

"3..2..-"

A different tone began shrieking along with the sound of dragging then more sharp cracking-Error breathing frantically as he held himself for a second before holding in his next breath and pushing himself up as much as possible-hand outreached to thankfully bypass whatever magic blocker there was and summon strings that managed to lift him out of the well.

The shrieking had stopped and became distant groans whilst the higher pitched voice was now seemingly sobbing.His soul ached slightly as he lifted himself out and summoned a portal back to his room.

If the others chose to attack him-he wouldn't stop them...

Instantly he kicked off his shoes and wandered to his bathroom-having a separate one due to his horrible trust issues with some of the gang from when he first joined.

Shower running hot-Error stood under it with a soft whimper-arms crossed as he stared at the tiled floor below.

His mind raced-eye lights unfocused as to try and focus on the blurry images his mind produced whether they were faint memories or illusions-he couldn't tell.His skull raced to figure out what the hell just happened-even to why the others were acting so odd earlier in the morning-even Killers hand being healed to Nightmares little 'spell'? he had on the others that made there soul pulse? 

What was happening?

Error sighed and looked up-taking one of the bottles of soap and proceeding to wash while still questioning everything with unfocused eye lights.

A soft knock came at the door startling him awake-Error instantly looking up before growling lightly at the thought of it being Nightmare.

"What" 

The soft knock came again-this time more slowly.Error stood straight and sighed as he grabbed a towel and held it in front of him as he went to the door-sliding it across only to find noone.

Nightmare wouldn't do a knock and run...

"Cross? Dust?" Error mumbled questionably as he peeked out-clutching the towel in a vice grip encase this was some elaborate joke to get a bad picture or just to prank him.

Still noone.

He hesitantly wrapped the towel around himself and stepped into the room-shivering slightly at the cold breeze coming from the open doors leading out to the balcony.His bed hadn't been touched-cupboard doors were still open.He quickly went to the door and tested it-still locked.

"What..." Error mumbled as he slowly went back to the bathroom where steam had begun pouring from.Closing the door-he stepped back and waited quietly for another knock.What the hell?

Just as he was about to turn away-he noticed a small shadow from under the door.The moonlight having cast the shadow and stopped at two very small feet just behind the door.Error felt his soul drop at the ghostly look-it wasn't a frisk because it would have opened the door by now out of curiosity.It cant be any of the other members because most wore socks or just had the general adult sized foot...

These feet were tiny...

A soft knock came again and Errors breath hitched-hurrying to turn the shower off before hurrying over to the door and sliding it across frantically.

Only to meet with nothing.

The shadow was gone and the room was still the same.Error slowly backed into the room again and turned the shower back on though leaving the door open this time.He starred at the entrance like a hawk as he anxiously put the towel back on the rack and entered the shower.His eye lights fizzling out of the focus for a moment as he went under the water to rewarm himself back up.

His soul pulsed rapidly all of a sudden-his eye lights painfully re summoning at a moments notice only to horribly focus on a tiny black figure standing at the doorway.Error yelped and stumbled backwards-slipping over as his soul pulsated at a painfully fast rate-from both fear and another odd emotion.

Within a second-Nightmare appeared beside him-concerned as the other struggled to push himself up from the small space in the shower and having landed on tiles."What the hell are you doing? I could sense your fear and..guilt? From outside the entire castle" Nightmare spoke softly as he carefully helped the other.Error continued to shake as he looked from behind the tinted shower glass to the doorway.

No small figure?

"How did you manage to fall?" Nightmare asked with real concern as Error winced at the touch."A...small-thing-Ow" Error whimpered pitifully as Nightmare grazed over a dark area on his spine."You need some healing-Ill get Killer" Nightmare sighed softly as he held the other-noticing the soft trembling.Nightmare carefully wrapped him with the towel before guiding him to the bed-noting the limp Error now had as he leaned against him though had his skull turned to watch the entrance of the bathroom.

"What are you looking at?" Nightmare questioned as he turned back.

A new feeling came into his senses-radiating from Error as he continued to stare at the area."Error?..You feel grief?" Nightmare asked.Error continued to stay silent before slowly moving to lay on the bed-facing away from the other.

So 'grief' is this new feeling?...Why was he experiencing it? What did it mean? 

Nightmare smiled knowingly at the other-rubbing Errors arm before getting up and teleporting out.

Error sat in silence-staring at the balcony.

Why?

~

Ink looked up from his cereal happily-though the milk was bad it still tasted ok and Dream had tried to provide for him! 

"Welcome back!" Ink giggled drunkingly as he skipped to Dream.Dream wore an exhausted look-sweat beading his skull as a crack had formed under his eye socket."What happened? You look horrible!" Ink whimpered softly-His tone sounding nearly like a dramatic actress.

Dream glared at the other before his expression soften-smiling slightly."Nothing...go lay in bed-Ill give you what you want~" Dream purred sickeningly-running his hand down Inks oversized shirt and under it to where the others scarred thighs had formed.Ink winced lightly at the feeling of touch on the sore areas but smiled anyway-looking up at his Dream with doe-eyes."OK"

Ink hugged the other tightly before skipping off to the bedroom-biting his finger in anticipation as Dream went around the room to clean himself up."What did you have to do?" Ink asked sweetly as he sat with his legs spread apart and back against the headboard.

Dream looked at him-for a moment looking almost mad before blinking and taking a deep breath."Nothing important-Just had to fix something" 

Ink beamed at the other though couldn't help but wince at a sudden feeling of loss-his soul beginning to beat rapidly."D-Dream...I dont feel so good..." Ink whimpered softly.

*I had to.Im sorry lmfao-HES NOT TURNING TO DUST DONT WORRY.yet ~u^*

Dream stood straight and went to Ink-discarding the wipe on the floor where his clothes were."What do you mean-Do you feel sick?" "My...soul hurts.." Ink whimpered quietly-feeling confused at the wave of feelings.His breathing picked up and he bought his knees to his rib cage-beginning to whimper softly as he looked around.

Dream watched the other worriedly before hurrying to his dresser and pulling out another pink vial-carefully tipping it into Inks willing mouth.The affect couldn't be wearing off already?..

Ink whimpered softly as he drank the liquid-only to notice a small dark figure standing beside the dresser making him choke and cough-swallowing what he had before lurching forward into a coughing fit."Ink-Hun? You OK?" Dream asked softly-rubbing the others back.Ink coughed horribly before gagging weakly and throwing up a little liquid with a soft sob.

A moment later a flat hand connected with the back of his skull before instantly being replaced by Dreams suffocating arms."Im sorry! fuck-Im sorry".

Ink sobbed weakly before glancing up at the other and cuddling into him."Come on-Lets continue...forget~" Dream whispered softly-a soft ring forming around his eyesight before a wave of lightheaded took over Ink.

"Wha-?..." "You were spaced out~ Come on-lay down~" Dream purred softly as he guided Ink down."You have been wanting this all day~" 

Ink beamed at the other-wiping his oddly wet face.

~

"Is Error okay?" Horror asked-confused as he sat beside Cross who was quietly eating."Yeah,He just slipped over" Nightmare shrugged as he sat down at the table.Dust seemingly annoyed from being taken away from his work of creating new potions."Anyway-anyone got anything interesting" Horror asked awkwardly to keep the table from going silent.

"I got an update-Cross is still annoying" Dust snickered only to receive a spoonful of mashed potato flung at his skull.Cross glared at the other before innocently tucking his spoon under the table as Nightmare glared at him and handed Dust a napkin."Im annoying?-You were the one who tipped that potion on me as a 'test subject'" Cross argued."It was a simple reactive test-I wanted to see how bones reacted to the thing" Dust said proudly."No more potion testing on each other-theirs many AUs at our disposal for that,Dust" Nightmare spoke sternly before turning to Killer who was merely poking at the pasta.

"Killer" Nightmare asked.

The other jolted-startling Horror beside him."Yea?" "Eat-you keep spacing out" Nightmare sighed softly before returning to his meal."Unless whatever is on your mind is worth sharing?~" Horror purred."Im not in heat,dumb ass-Its Error...Whats wrong with him?-He wont even eat with us now?" Killer spoke softly.

"He just needs time to adjust again...hes got too much on his mind-Ill take his food to him later" 

Killer frowned before returning to eating-glancing at his hand every few moments anxiously...What did Error mean?

~

Error trembled softly...

The figure was standing in the corner just in his peripheral vision.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had passed-Ink trembled weakly as his soul felt heavy and full.He wasn't sure the object Dream gave him along with a 'special drink' that made him go profusely though all he knew was how uncomfortable he currently felt in the lounge room.Nightmare sat at the table with Dream-both discussing something that was defiantly being foreshadowed by there choice of words.

"Hes fine..the door was open.." Dream mumbled angrily.Nightmare sighed before looking over at Ink who was quietly typing away on a laptop."He..hasn't come into contact with Error at all?" Nightmare mumbled as he looked back at Dream."No,Iv been with him every night and day" Dream spoke proudly as he stood only to ever so lightly jerk as Ink wandered past him with the laptop in his arms and sat it on the counter.

"Ink-I told you not to-" "I wanted to show you something!" Ink said in a almost broken-sounding hopeful voice."I..Hun-no-Im busy with Nightmare" Dream sighed softly as he picked up the laptop and handed it back to Ink.The other frowned before shyly exiting-clutching the laptop.

Nightmare snickered as Ink hastily went upstairs to the bedroom."Y know-he seems fragile,more than when I last saw.Is the potion working?" Nightmare asked questionably as he watched Dream wander around the room.Dream perked up and leaned against the counter-"Only a few more times and the souling might form" Dream nodded.

"He better-if not..we got two more" Nightmare shrugged as he drank.Dream looked at him confused before shrugging himself and turning away.

~

Error quietly wandered the hall-arms crossed as he admired the long dark hallway.Sure,the darkness only made his anxieties worse but he really wanted to see the figure again..he felt somehow attached.He sighed and turned the new hallway-glancing into the open room.

Dust was lying on his bed-kicking his legs up with a potion swirling in his hand.The smaller skeletons eye lights summoned at the sound of the door creaking-Error standing at the door with a slight flinch from the noise.Dust slowly rolled around and sat up-tilting his skull in confusion.

"Hey..Error?" Dust gave an uneasy smile as he gently put the reacting potion on the bedside and sat back on the bed-facing the dark skeleton at the doorway."Can I help you?".Error glanced up and shook his skull though took a step further into the room-making Dust slightly uneasy.

"Have you seen a..small figure around?" Error asked with a soft tone as he looked around-arms still folded but closing them more tightly around himself.Dust eyed him confused before standing and going over to his shelves and pulling down a small bottle with a cloudy white liquid in it."Have you been sleeping properly?"Dust asked softly."I can make you some tea with-" "No-Iv been sleeping fine.I just keep seeing this tiny figure everywhere" Error whimpered softly.

Dust turned to the other at the slightly shy tone.He was now becoming slightly worried for the other who was radiating anxiety-from his form to his trembling.

"Error,Id love to help but I dont think you are really in the right mindset...You might be sick-go back to your room,Why are you up anyway?" Dust asked as he skimmed his other potions for something else for the other to take.Error rolled his eye lights before looking around.

Dusts room was something else-the huge rooms gave the others all the opportunity to express themselves.Though Dusts room showed insanity whenever he had an attack-the corner covered in scribbled words most made out to be 'brother' or 'can you see this'.The rest of his room was mostly minimalist with shelves littered with unmarked potions or burnt wall-He had a mattress beside his proper bed-possibly for Cross whenever he wanted to sleep in there too.

"Error-go to sleep or drink something warm...I cant help you when you honestly seem really mentally unstable" Dust spoke softly."Mentally unstable?" Error snapped with slight offence."Error-you have gone mad the last couple of days from the damn confrontation at the table the other day to even just now-what is this figure?" "Its like a child or something?!" Error yelled back with uncertainty.

Dust sighed before shrugging."Error-there is stuff I would tell you if I could.But I really cant" Dust sighed defeated before going back to his bed and lying down."Goodnight Error-I cant help you at this moment" Dust sighed softly.

Error slowly backed out before looking down the hall.He felt a presence again...

"Come with me-Ill show you! I can feel it right now!" Error whimpered softly.Dust shook his skull before shifting to get under the blankets."Please turn my light off-Goodnight" 

Error begrudgingly complied before turning to wander up the hallway towards the sense.A small figure popped its 'head' out from behind the further corner-unsettling as it was-it gave Error a odd comfort but also a nice blanket of despair at the figure.Why he felt this-He didn't know.

"Hey.." 

The figure continued to pop its 'head' in and out-as if to play.

Error slowly got to his knees and placed his hands in his lap-watching the small figure as it starred back at him.He felt suddenly empty...

"Come here" 

The figure seemingly tilted its shadowy head at Errors request before ducking behind the corner again-not returning as abruptly this time."Hey-Come here! I wont hurt you" 

Error yelped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder-spinning around to see Dust and a tired Horror behind him."Dude-go to bed" Dust sighed-seemingly exhausted whilst Horror stretched and shook his skull in disapproval."You-noway you didn't see that thing the whole time you were walking here" Error hissed as he stared at the two.Dust glanced back and shrugged."Please Error..." Horror muttered as he guested back to Errors room.

The way the second floor was built was odd-the only way up being teleporting-Nightmares own anxieties getting into his architectural structure by having no stairs-the 'first floor' was mainly used as a sparring area or just somewhere to go to relax due to its dark and soothing nature.The second floor had the grand living room right in the middle with the hallway surrounding it and the bedrooms on the outside-the other stories above consisting of rooms with there own use but also only accessible by teleportation.

*Ill try and make a floor plan-Also when i say 'grand' i mean grand.The roof height is not average roof-floor height like in a house, im talking a good 10ft or so.The doors are decent sized compared to the floor-roof height being about halfway.The lounge room itself is a large box with 3 opening doors on the outside-this is why the lounge room is so dark/ the small kitchen area is against the only closed door.This is where Error currently is so its pretty godamn dark here. ill do up a floor plan and try to find a way to show >;3*

 

Error sighed and slowly followed the others.

He felt even worse the further he got from that area...

~

Cross sat along Dusts bed-happily playing his game as Dust produced a new potion with a wicked look."Whats that one for?" Cross asked curiously as he looked up.

It was very early morning-Cross haven awoken gracefully to the sound of muffled moans from Nightmares room.Curiously Cross had checked each room to find Killer wasn't in his bed though-nor was Error.Unless he was in his bathroom?

"Whats that one for?" Cross asked curiously as he looked up from his console at the other.Dust glanced over his shoulder before turning with a proud stance as he held the bottle up much like Link when acquiring a new item."A sleep potion!, though much stronger then the one I use" Dust smiled with a slight shrug before turning back around to place it down so he could label it.Cross slowly sat up before wandering over.

"Why would Error need a knock out potion?" Cross giggled anxiously at the others unspoken plan.Dust shrugged before giving an uneasy smile."Hes acting kinda-odd...I dont want him returning to insanity because he is not sleeping" Dust muttered before carefully putting the label on."Ill put a little in his tea before dinner-" "if he eats" Cross rolled his eye lights before returning to the game.

Dust snickered at the others cheeky remark-Though Cross wasn't a teenager-he was definitely the youngest and cheekiest of the group.

A few moments of silence and both paused-a new noise had caught there attention and it wasn't the moaning.

"Did you-" "yeah...shh" 

Dust quietly snuck into the hallway-holding a sharp bone enchanted in poison magic.Both stayed silent before Dust suddenly led the way again-this time less slow and careful."Dust?" Cross asked softly-nearly loudly dragging his blade behind him as he struggled to catch up with the other.

Both paused-Dusts breathing becoming erratic at Errors position.

"Error!" Dust yelled before running towards the other at full speed.

Error yelped as he was suddenly yanked off the large windows porch-being dropped onto another skeleton wasn't very comfortable."The fuck are you doing!? Are you insane?" Dust whimpered.Error looked up at him-apart from being dizzy he felt empty and lonely.His soul aching slightly after being pulled from the edge.

"Well!?" Dust yelled."Error!" 

"What are you screaming about!" Nightmare growled-most definitely pissed at being disturbed."Error was sitting on the window porch!" Dust whimpered as he held the other down-Error still staring off into the distance.So much was racing in his mind.

"Error-this is getting out of hand,You are beginning to go back and undo all what we worked for to help you.You are going insane again" Nightmare sighed-watching as Cross and Dust slowly helped him up.Error said nothing as he stood-watching out the window to where the artificial forest were.

The small figure seemed sad before retreating into the fauna.

"Error!" Cross shouted-his voice shaking in slight fear for the others mental health-they all knew that familiar blank stare...It was never good.

Nightmare sighed-pinching the small space between his sockets in frustration."Alright...Error-back to bed.." Nightmare mumbled-guiding the other back.Error struggled to comply-tripping as he tried to stop to look out every window for the figure.The figure gave him new emotions every time...and new illusions that he could never see clearly much to his dismay.

Error laid on the bed-eye lights watching Nightmare wrap a magically summoned bell around his ankle."Try to sleep..."

 

Killer glanced up from the pillow as Nightmare reentered-sighing as he shut the door."What was it?" "Error-again" Nightmare muttered as he wandered back over to the bed."Continue?~" Killer purred softly.Nightmare did look exhausted and had paused at the end of the bed-seemingly contemplating before shrugging and moving onto the bed."alright~"

~

Horror looked over at the odd jingling noise as it entered the room-giggling lightly before turning around to put the toast on the plate."Are bells really in season?" He snickered as he watched Error.Error glared at the thing with a scowl before going to the counter."Its Nightmares magic.It wont come off" He growled as he continued to scrape at it with his free foot."Why do you have it?" "I dont know! I was watching the thing from the window and Dust-...pulled me off the window" Error trailed off as he realised.It must have looked wrong? Did he explain himself then?

Error waved the other off before resting his skull on the counter top.

Horror shrugged it off before getting another plate-glancing up just in time to see Killer and Nightmare join the party."G'morning" Horror smiled lightly before glancing down at Error.

Dust and Cross had already opened the three main doors to let in the nice spring sun into the room for a change.

Killer stretched before bounding over to the counter nearly accidentally wiping out Error as he stumbled."Someones got too much energy" "I wonder why" Cross shouted smugly from the other side of the room.Killer snickered and moved to sit onto the stools properly only to lean over and taking a toast from one of the plates.Horror glared at him before rolling his eye lights and returning to the stove.

"Care to explain last night?" Nightmare asked as he walked past.Error grumbled into his sleeve before looking up."Not really"."I didnt mean it as a question.more of a demand.What is going on with you-after all these decades of getting you to show emotion and calm down.Now you are wandering the halls late night and hanging out of windows?" Nightmare questioned as he eyed the other.

Killer slowly moved to the furthest seat away from Error to shyly eat his toast.

"Alot has gone on recently,Dont worry about me.I am not doing anything stupid" Error hissed.Nightmare sighed and continued forward-pausing at Errors side.

Error looked at Nightmares hand and gulped anxiously.

The key he had from the other day...Killer must have found it in his coats pocket and given it to Nightmare.

"Lets keep it that way" Nightmare whispered deeply before pulling away and continuing on to the lounge.Horror nervously glanced back before shrugging at Error who was now staring at the floor anxiously."Anyway-Breakfast is ready"

"Also-Dust,Cross-Please,tidy this mess of yours.Dream is coming here soon"

~

The evening was eventful to say the least.Error sat as -I am not listening to your conversation- comfortably as possible despite doing just that as he sneaked small glances at Ink every now and then who was snuggling up to Dreams side with a oddly drunk look.Dream 'laughed' at Crosses sly remark to Nightmares praise at the younger newest abilities only because he was referred to as 'kid'.

Dream was acting horribly fake and Ink looked like he was drunk...

Horror sat the plate of snacks on the table and joined the two on the floor with the game as Killer sat on the other separate seat with his eye lights death staring Dreams back.Killer looked seemingly enraged or jealous at the other,straight mouth twitching with every 'laugh' Dream made and if Error had to admit it-The laughs did sound too forced like he was trying to be posh or a 'im better than you' laugh.

The way the two talk put a sour taste in Errors mouth.They sounded like stuck up parents boasting of there children's accomplishments though Nightmare seemed a little awkward and the whole conversation seemed planned...too well.

Dust turned around and watched Dream feeling a little odd."Dream?...Nightmare said you hated anything with nuts in it" Dust muttered confused.Dream looked at the other making Dust mentally flinching at the empty stare the other gave before emitting a horribly fake laugh."I grew to like it" was all Dream said before returning to Nightmares conversation.

Error watched Ink.His soul ached but also fluttered it even pulsed rapidly again at the other though every time Ink leaned against Dream or cuddled into his arm-his soul became cold again with resentment or anger-he couldn't pinpoint the current emotion with so many running over him.He slowed his knitting down to watch the others eyelights.Inks eye lights were hazy around the edges meaning he was drunk.But why drunk at this time?

Ink giggled softly at Dreams compliment before noticing the darker skeletons stare.Ink fell quiet before wincing slightly as his soul began to beat rapidly again and ache horribly.A feeling again of sadness washing over him and an odd sense of loss crashing down on him as he suddenly stood."Wheres the bathroom?" Ink asked with a soft quiver-body visibly shaking as he anxiously crossed his arms.

"Next story up-the...ill show you" Dust mumbled defeated as he stood and placed his controller down.Ink trembled anxiously as he looked back at Error before following Dust-hopping into the portal and hurrying to the room Dust pointed too.

The second he got close to the toilet he gagged,emitting a horrible mix of pink and black mixture.

His soul raced harder for some reason now beginning to cause major pains in his rib cage as he sat back.

Only now he noticed the figure at the dark doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

"The fuck are you doing" 

Dreams enraged tone startled him only making his aching worst.Ink slowly turned back around with his sleeve to his mouth in shame only to have a brutal slap to the side of his skull causing him to stumble and collapse against the wall.Ink looked up at the other with tears in his eyes as his soul screamed horrible things such as 'get away' and 'run' only to be too late as the other stormed over to the door and slammed it-fiddling with his belt at the same time.

Ink whimpered softly as he struggled to get up with his knees being chilled from the tiled floor."Dreamy-Please no!" Inks voice quivered horribly as he held his hands over his skull in an attempt to save himself somehow from the beating.A soft knock came at the door and Ink re summoned his eyelights with a soft whimper as he looked over to the door.At first his open mouth made no noise only to suddenly make a faint 'help' though he only received a few more soft knocks as a response.

Due to Inks distraction he hadn't noticed the others belt coming down hard,thwacking him hard across his shoulder.Ink gasped wetly in agony as he curled in on himself with tears streaming down his skull.The cold tiles managing to soothe the painful throbbing in his shoulder but only on the side that was against the tiles.Now his exposed side was taking the beating from Dream.

"You fucking embarrassment!" Dream hissed.

Ink winced as belt struck an already cracked bone and cried out.Moments later a louder knock was at the door catching boths attention,thankfully Dream hurried to put his belt back on and began lifting Ink off the ground with a scowl the entire time."Shut the fuck up and do not say a thing" Dream whispered in a harsh tone before dropping Ink onto the closed toilet lid and hurrying over to the door.

Nightmare stood with a towel and a small bag."The fuck are you doing.The others heard that scream and now Dust is getting suspicious,you fucking idiot" Nightmare growled as he barged his way in and tended to Ink who was trembling and failing to suppress his pained sobs."He is a fucking embarrassment,tell me again why you want an emotionally unstable whore to reproduce and better yet,be the mother to my child.He will make it retarded!" Dream cried in annoyance as Nightmare carefully cleaned the worst visible marks on Ink.

Ink flinched with every touch-eyeing Nightmares hand wearily as he carefully patted around a chipped area of his exposed clavicle.

"Then stop bashing him so much.Its only needed for obedience not as a fucking torture,If he does manage and you beat him so bad that he miscarries I will beat the fuck out of you and have you sent back to where you came from-You arent even my brother" Nightmare spat as he glared at Dream from the corner of his eye.Dream looked offended before dramatically sighing and rolling his eyes,unable to produce words with the sudden confrontation.

Its not like he could hit Nightmare either.

Ink starred at Nightmare worriedly as he stepped away before picking something else up.A needle."Your soul" Nightmare demanded with a stern tone-hand out reached.Inks eyelights shrunk as he shuffled back slightly,shaking horribly as he shook his skull in refusal."Ink" Nightmare spoke again with the same tone making Ink tremble.Dream slowly grew more visibly impatient as he reached into his pocket and stormed over to Ink.

"What are you-" "Drink!" Dream growled-harshly tilting Inks skull upwards and pouring more pink liquid into Inks mouth making him choke.Nightmare slowly moved back and sighed.After a few moments,the tears stopped and his dim eyelights grew slightly as he looked up at Dream with a slight awe expression.

With slight disgust and intrigue at the sudden results-Nightmare watched Inks whole demeanour change as he smiled brokenly at Dream with a pain expression as he shuffled around."Everything hurts..." Ink whimpered quietly.Nightmare exhaled deeply-that nearly sounded like Cross when he found him.Broken and hurt.

"I know...Come on" Dream spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone and hugged Ink to lift him to his feet."You are horrible" Nightmare sighed as he shook his skull and wandered over.Ink glanced at the other and frowned before moving to hide behind Dream with a faint whine in fear."Inky,can I see your soul,hun?" Dream asked softly,glancing over his shoulder to the smaller skeleton who had buried his skull into Dreams shoulder.

Ink visibly trembled again."Its ugly.."

Dream rolled his eyelights before turning around and lifting Inks shirt,ignoring the others weak protests."Dreamy! No!"

Nightmare glared at the soul..What the fuck?

"Dream,His soul isn't even...normal? Its not like a normal soul" Nightmare muttered in confused disbelief as he examined the soul.Cracks,discolouration,unnatural beating accompanied by something faint glowing in the middle though it wasn't a infant soul like planned."He will definitely not be able to carry with a soul like this" 

Ink trembled horribly as he clutched Dreams arm in a vice."of-fucking course.So what,use the others?" Dream asked angrily.Nightmare admired the abnormal soul before shrugging and glancing up,"We can try anyway-no harm in trying" Nightmare sighed before standing straight."Since you gave him that shit,he cant take this right now.Give him a week or so and inject it into the soul.If you want mix a little of yourself in there just to give it a better outcome" Nightmare handed the syringe over and a small box containing other bits.

The smaller skeletons frame relaxed slightly as his soul was returned though felt violated from all the admiring of it."H..Hungry.." Ink whimpered ever so softly as he pulled his skull away from Dream."Can we get food now?..?.

Nightmare looked at Ink-there was something about him that was almost cute.Too bad of his past and what he would be used for now-He would make a great obedient servant.

"Killer and Horror are making dinner.If hes hungry,stay" Nightmare spoke up.Dream groaned but agreed as he watched Inks eye lights slightly brighten in hope.

~

"We swapped some of your stuff with lighter food" Killer spoke as he carefully lowered the plate in front of Ink who just shied away as Horror sat next to him and Dream on his other side.

Killer sat and glanced up at Ink who was just staring at the food with an odd expression,though it didn't look like he didn't want the food more like a look of where he didn't know where to start.Sometimes Horror went overboard with portions but that usually just meant breakfast and lunch was dealt with,unless Horror had a 'snack' at midnight.Killer looked around at the others eating,everyone except Ink and Error.

Even Error shared the distant stare?

"Error? You-ah-gonna eat it or just admire it?" Killer asked awkwardly with a forced smile.Error blinked a few times before looking up confused."Is that a-" "I slaved over a hot stove for this!" Horror tried to be seriously but broke into laughter."Dont flatter yourself-Cross is eating microwaved lasanga" Killer snapped back though Cross didn't seem fazed and continued to eat-his and Inks meal being the two that were different.

"Error.Please eat something" Nightmare spoke up sternly,glaring at the glitched skeleton who just looked around then out towards the opened grand doors."Here we go again" Dust whispered,rolling his eye lights as he ate.Ink looked up from nibbling on the toast and paused as his soul stopped beating in shock.

A small figure stood at the furthest door where Error was staring.It was almost child sized and a complete shadow look.

"Do you have a child?" Ink asked quietly to Nightmare who just looked up oddly slowly with a confused look."Pardon?" "The child" Ink whimpered again before nodding towards the door.

"Great,we got two people seeing things" Dust sighed."Ink-what child" Dream asked sternly.Ink glared at him with a slightly angered expression,was this all a joke?

"The child! shadow!" Ink whimpered before getting up."Ink your acting weird-sit down!" Dream growled as he began to get up too."How do you not-"

A sharp pain shot threw Ink and he collapsed-legs giving in from under him."Ink!" Dream called as he hurried over.Ink trembled lightly as he looked up with blurry vision-He couldn't understand what the others were saying now that everything was muffled but he could see that the figure was no longer there despite his blurry vision.

"He must have hit his skull" Killer muttered quietly as he knelled down beside Ink as Dream and Nightmare tended to him to wake him fully."Pretty badly too,This isn't soft flooring" Nightmare sighed as he stood to allow Dust take his place with the first aid.

The other didn't know...Else they would've just laughed at Inks fall.

"Horror,can you just wrap ours up,we might go home-" 

"No"

Everyone paused at the new voice.The only person that hadn't been apart of the commotion was now standing tall at the table.Dust and Killer slowly helped Ink to sit up as Cross tried-neatly-packing away the first aid kit.Nightmare looked at Ink then to Error.Both were resonating the same negative emotions,despair,grief,loss,hurt and loneliness."He stays here for tonight.So some of those bruises and cracks heal" Error hissed with a bitter tone.

Dream looked down at Ink.His horribly injured clavicle was showing."Fuck off,Error-He done that to himself" Dream spat back with the same bitterness.

"And the others?" Error asked with a sly questioning tone.Dreams eyes narrowed at the others remark before returning to Ink who was being healed lightly by Killer."No,we are going home.Ink,get up" Dream growled lowly as he stood.Inks soft eyelights looked up with a pained frown.He was honestly in alot of pain and rather dizzy from the tumble onto hard flooring."Dreamy-I dont thi-" "Up.Now!" 

The others slowly backed away as they grew more suspicious of Dream.Nightmare noticed the others looks and sighed quietly before standing up.

"Killer,take Ink to the spare bedroom.Dream-lets go for a walk..".Killer hesitantly obeyed as he carefully picked up Ink who only whined in protest.Error watched the two like a hawk as they left the room."Cross and Dust,help Horror tidy the kitchen area.Dinner is over" Nightmare directed-gesturing the two off to Horror who had already made his way to the kitchen to continue eating.

"Error" Nightmare called.Error glanced over and sat back down at the table,watching the two anxiously bustle around him to collect the plates and more.

"Stay away from Ink" 

~

Error stood at the doorway to continue stalking Killer and Ink.His soul raced rapidly just seeing Ink for some reason and it was somehow an oddly nice racing.He didn't mind it.

Killer carefully pulled the blanket over Ink.Both stayed in complete silence as Killers mind raced about the earlier incident.Ink softly whimpered as his shirt clipped a chipped open bone."You ok?..I can bring you a drink or?" "Food..please" Ink asked shyly-eyelights glinting at the others nod to the request before exiting.Ink smiled weakly for a moment before frowning again and returning to looking at the room around him.

A clean bed sure felt nice but extremely lonely...

Error rounded the corner once Killer left before quickly sneaking closer to the open door and peeking in.

Inks small figure looked almost unreal in the moonlight-Error blinking for a moment only to realise then how hot his skull felt.He stayed back against the door to take a few breaths in hopes of cooling himself before entering,it was just Ink...they dont know each other.

"Hey."

Ink jumped at the voice and snapped his skull over to see the glitchy skeleton.Ink tilted his skull in confusion before looking around then at Error-"Me?" Inks quiet shy voice rung in his skull."Yes-How are you feeling?" Error asked anxiously.He had to admit Ink was pretty small,even for a skeleton,he looked almost too thin,like how they had found Horror ages ago.

Ink forced the fearful smile again and anxiously bought his knees to his ribcage,swallowing thickly as he looked around."Do you know where Dreamy is?" "Dream?" Error asked with an accidental biteful tone.Ink visibly flinched and cowered."Ah.." Error paused-hesitant to reach out to a stranger but now very guilty as he watched the other tremble in fear.

"Hey-Horror ate a little of the-" Killer paused as he walked in before proceeding slowly at he looked at Error."What are you doing in here?" Killer asked with a smug sounding tone."I-wanted to see how he was.." Error shrugged.He honestly just felt like he needed to be there-it was some weird connection he felt he had with Ink that bought him to this point.

Ink eyed the food before shyly nibbling at some things,avoiding eye contact with the two as he ate."You better come back out to the main room,Nightmare will kill you for getting close to him" Killer said before walking out and stopping at the door to wait for Error.

"Error?" Killer called after a minute.

Error glanced up at Killer,then to Ink and sighed before following Killer out.

"Just stay away from him" Killer sighed annoyingly as he wandered past Error once the door was closed over enough.Error scoffed and looked back.

He just wants to know something...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaugh I had a nice long chapter done with editing and all.Left my laptop on for a few minutes idle and it froze and lost it all.Sorry for the delay.Currently sick af and unfortunately not the doing sick tricks on a skateboard sick, this chapter might be a little wonky and if some detail has been mixed up pls let me know lmao

Ink hesitantly nibbled at the toast as he eyed the room anxiously.It was pretty big with extra features,even a decent balcony leading out to the distant plains.Ink sat up on the bed and eyed the door anxiously at the feeling of being watched.Maybe that skeleton was out there again?

He continued to watch silently before returning to slowly eating.His soul still hurt but the thought of the other made it beat slightly faster for some reason making him shudder.

Error silently rounded the corner as he watched out for Killer or the others before slowly getting behind the door only to jerk away as he came face to face with the other.Ink yelped loudly and jumped back,holding his arms anxiously as he starred at the other.

Error took a deep breath before looking at the other.Inks little frame was trembling horribly as he avoided eye contact and had begun to back away in seeming fear.Error rested his tense shoulders and entered the room.Inks eyelights brightened lightly at the other only to be complimented by the light white blush across the others skull as his eyes visibly checked Error-for what-he didn't know.

The glitched skeleton backed away slightly to give them both a decent space between with a light smile.His soul raced rapidly and almost hurt though now it did not feel like the same pain as before like when he saw the figure-this 'pain' felt nice.He admired the other for a moment-Inks small trembling frame was being completely covered by the slightly oversized shirt.His bones covered in faint patterns that lightly leaked but added a certain quirk to the others look.

Ink flashed a hesitant smile at the other before looking away again and very quietly clearing his throat into the long sleeves.

"Hi"

Ink looked up with doe eyes before tilting his skull again adorably.Confusion evident as he looked around only to awkwardly point at himself.

"Hi?" Ink responded softly with a shy voice.He sounded oddly feminine unless it was just how quiet he had spoken that Error misheard the pitch.Error chuckled lightly at the others innocence before crossing his arms though still watching the other encase something went wrong.Ink had gone quiet as if to think of his response before looking back at Error with the shy smile.

"I..like you face"

The compliment made Error smile as he watched Ink.Error looked around the room curiously only to now notice how warm his face felt and sighed softly as he tried to cool himself down.Inks small body shuddered violently only to suddenly cross his arms and whimper softly.

"Ink?!" 

Dreams voice echoed suddenly making Error jerk as he suddenly teleported away,feeling horrible haven left Ink in a state of possible pain.He landed on his bed with a groan and covered himself in the blankets.Tired and hungry but most of all sick.His skull throbbed as he curled in on himself to try and balance his swaying vision making his vertigo worst.Everything hurt suddenly.

"Error?" 

Once more,Error jerked and looked around with the need to attack ready as the voice came from who knows where in the darkness.

Dust sheepishly crept out from the darkness of the room holding a small bag.Error slowly sat up despite his growing nausea and watched the other skeleton nervously wander closer to the bed and flash a soft smile."Yes?...".Errors tone sounded unintentionally bitter as he watched Dust pour some odd liquid into a cup he taken from his little bag.Error watched him before moving further back.

"What do you want?" "For you to drink this-it will make you feel-" "Dust,please leave.Im not in the mood to be a test subject for another potion" Error hissed as he slowly laid down.Dust with a slightly defeated look put the potion down before noticing a drink bottle on Errors nightstand.He quickly packed his things back in the bag and put it over his shoulder and sighed.

"Am I able to use your bathroom then?" Dust asked softly.Error sighed angrily and glared at the other who instantly shrunk in on himself as he backed away anxiously."Whats wrong with the other one?" Error asked curiously with a irritated tone.He knew Dusts antics-him and Cross got into trouble often with there idea of 'messing around' from using Dusts potions to explode things in other AUs during fights,or even in the castle when the potion backfired, to both of them being scolded by Nightmare for doing something to each others food.The two were unpredictable if left alone and bored.

"Killer..is cleaning it" Dust spoke awkwardly.Error shook his skull-"whatever,hurry up and dont make a mess" Error groaned before turning around to rest.Dust nodded and quickly snatched the bottle before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Nightmare would be proud.

~

Ink whimpered softly as he sat back on the bed with his soul still racing horribly."Dreamy!" Ink horribly faked his happiness as he stood to welcome Dream back with a hug.Dream flinched slightly only to sigh as Nightmare cleared his throat loudly.Ink smiled worriedly at the others glare.Nightmare rounded the two before going to the bed and taking a deep breath.

"Dream,I want you to stay here with Ink"

Dream looked over,surprised before glancing down at Ink who just starred at Nightmare with a slightly fearful expression."Sure" Dream smiled softly at the other before patting Inks skull softly.Ink looked up at Dream and made a soft whimper before hugging him tighter.Nightmare was intimidating and had minions running around the castle-especially after his first meeting with all-he didn't necessarily want to sleep with them right next door.

Dream winked at Nightmare before guiding Ink over to the bed as Nightmare excused himself and left,shutting the door behind him.

"Dream,can we leave.I dont like it here" Ink whimpered softly as he held onto Dreams arm."Why,we have everything we need here?" Dream purred softly as he pushed Ink to lay down.Ink protested and began to sit up only to yelp and be harshly shoved back down by Dream who proceeded to grab the almost empty vial from his pocket and shove it into Inks mouth.

"Drink-you had such a large dosage before.fuck sake" Dream hissed as he pulled the vial away-noticing Ink softly cough and heave."Oh fuck off-" 

Ink frantically kicked at Dream as he tried not to swallow the liquid though some was now dribbling down his throat.Ink whimpered loudly and scratched at Dream as he tried spitting it back out but only had Dreams hand tighten on his mouth."Fucking swallow it" Dream growled lowly as he wiped the marrow beading from the crack under his jaw from Inks weak attack with his free hand."Ink" Dream hissed again.

A sharp pain in his soul made him swallow by accident.Eye lights widening as he realised the what he just done.

His eye lights began to blur as he starred into Dreams.The corner of his vision becoming blurry as he began to relax from the warmth spreading over his body.

Dream pulled away with a smile and sat beside Ink."Good,How do you feel,Hun?".Ink nodded and giggled softly before clinging to Dream again.

"Can we go home? Im tired" Ink asked with a pout.Dream chuckled softly despite his burning anger in his soul from the painful crack."Soon.Just lay back~" Dream purred as he slowly undone his jeans.Ink tiredly laid back though his soul stung at the others touch.

~

Killer sat quietly in the main room to watch over Cross who had woken and was now running around the room with Dust.Horror dozed off on the other side of the lounge and all seemed decently peaceful.Everyone was safe.Everything was calm.

"Killer?"

The half corrupted skeleton turned around on his seat to face Nightmare who was standing at the doorway.He knew better than to reply with 'what' like Dust or Horror would and sighed as he stood to go over to the other.Nightmare looked the skeleton up and down before taking a deep breath.He had to be the one...

"Tell the others its an early curfew tonight.Tell Horror that he is not to get up for snacks and Dust is to sleep and not make potions or any kind of concoction.I will be busy tonight and I dont want to have to worry about where the others are" Nightmare spoke oddly.Killer noticed the others slightly concerning tone.Had Nightmare been drinking? 

"Sure but-" "Now" Nightmare demanded with a deep tone before turning and wandering off again.Killer peered out from around the door to watch Nightmare go back into his room and shut the door.Then lock it."Weirdo" Killer muttered before turning back to the others."Right,Early curfew tonight" Killer announced loudly with a sigh as he went over to the lounge to wake Horror.

Dust and Cross had stopped chasing each other and looked at Killer like children who had been told to go to bed early-oh wait.

"Why now? Its only 9!" Dust whined as he chucked the pillow he was using as a weapon onto the lounge."Do we have to sleep?" 

"Nightmares orders! Dont attack the bird of the messenger.Dust,no potions tonight so I guess that means to sleep" Killer shrugged as he nudged Horror again to wake.The two youngest groaned dramatically in union before going to there rooms.Killer sighed and turned the TV off,leaving Horror for a moment to tidy the room the two had left in shambles from the game.

He wandered around the room as he picked up the pillows.He felt like a maid sometimes.

A sudden running up the hallway caught his attention.Instantly Killer groaned and angrily chucked the pillows onto the lounge-both hitting Horror-before storming to the door and peering out into the dark hallway to be expecting Dust or Cross still up and about.Though noone was in the hallway.

"Dust-Cross,go to bed!" Killer shouted down the hall before returning to his task of waking Horror.Killer growled annoyed as Horror turned over and continued to happily nap."Horror-" He paused at the sudden running again before snarling and storming to the open door once more,not realising the corruption dripping onto his shirt from the anger.

"Dust! Cross!" 

Instantly both doors from down the hall opened and both skeleton came out.Dust haven changed into sleeping clothing and Cross clutching his blanket though in his usual attire.Killer stared at them before looking down the other end of the empty hall before becoming confused and stepping out."What?" Dust spat angrily-rightfully so to combat Killers tone.

"You two haven't gotten up at all?" Killer asked slowly."I was asleep" Cross frowned as he looked back at Dust who glared at Killer."No.Our doors would have been making so much noise" 

That was true.While skeletons were very fast especially the two youngest-in the time he had gotten to the main door-those doors wouldn't have been fully closed.

"Check Error" 

All three flinched at the sudden loud bang from the other hall.Cross trembled lightly as he backed up into his room whilst Dust came further out of his with his eye light flaring in weariness."Error?" Cross asked shyly as Dust crept past."Error...is asleep" Dust whispered as he had the lead,Killer following closely behind now.

~

Ink shook softly in slight fear at the fist above him that had been driven into the hall above at full force.Dream had his skull down-panting softly.

Ink had noticed something in the corner of his eye and had pulled away from Dream suddenly despite the position-Dream haven somehow been offended,drove his fist into the hall above,narrowly missing Inks skull."Dreamy? are you OK?" Ink asked shyly as he cowered.Dreams eye lights summoned to glare at the other before his enraged expression softened."Im fine...Just a small pain".

The smaller skeleton cringed at the others unnerving tone as Dream sat up.Ink carefully moved the cloth away that he had been using to muffle himself only for Dream to grab his wrist forcefully and snarl deeply."I didn't say we were finished" 

"I-just thought that-" Ink yelped as Dream pulled him under again and gripped Inks legs to either side,ignoring the soft cracking as the bone slowly became detached from his pelvis."Summon." Dream demanded.Ink trembled horribly and nodded as he summoned his thighs and a unaroused pussy."Dreamy,please-I dont want t-" Ink yelped loudly as Dream forced himself in despite the horrible dryness.

A moment later and a soft knock came at the door.

"Ink? You okay?" 

Inks eye lights snapped to look over at the door where Killers voice came from."Yes,we are fine" Dream called back."Something just dropped".

Tears formed in Inks sockets as he heard the others sigh loudly and the shadow from under the door disappear."Shut up.You need large doses" 

His soul stung horribly.

~

Killer sighed as he starred at the roof.It was so eerily quiet in the castle now since usually Dust or Cross had music playing or were talking.Though now,it was absolutely silent.

His phone beside him lit up.No noise either..

He looked at it oddly before slowly sitting up and putting his shirt back on.He wasn't used to being in his room at this time without explanation-it felt like a punishment.

His phone lit up again.Though this time it was from a group conversation from Dust.

Slowly Killer made his way into the hallway and to Nightmares room upon being ordered via text.It was weird-Nightmare rarely used his phone.

"Yes?" Killer asked.The door was heavy though the rooms atmosphere felt heavier as he noticed the figure sitting on the bed-most likely Nightmare.

"You texted me?" Killer asked again with a slight arrogance,stepping into the room and shutting the door.

A deep exhale came from the figure along with a thick smoke.Killer raised a brow at the figure before awkwardly teetering on his feet."Do you know how skeletons are made?" 

Was this a fucking joke? Everything felt so off-Nightmare had never smoked before either...had he?

"Nightmare,what did you-" "Answer me" 

The others snappy tone made Killer flinch before shake his skull."Im pretty sure I know how babies are made if that is what you're asking and when the fuck did you start smoking-You took Horror off-" "Skeletons.Not babies" 

Killer paused and bit his tongue in annoyance."Soul..unless female-vagina" Killer hissed threw his teeth with a slight anger burning deep in his soul at the others weirdness-he expected this behaviour from Cross when he was just being annoying or disobedient or even Horror sometimes but never Nightmare.He was the most mature-stubborn sometimes-but mostly laid back,why would he act this way?

"Correct"

A long pause made its way into the conversation.Killers socket twitching as the other took the opportunity to take a deep inhale."You know what happened to my brother?" Nightmare asked with a slight slur.Killer looked at him weirdly before sighing and storming up to the leader-ready to rip whatever he was smoking from his hands.

Killer gripped Nightmares shoulder and spun him around.Yelping as the cigar was suddenly pressed hard into the side of his skull."Nightmare what the fuck!"

The leader stood over Killer as he collapsed off the bed to rub the charred area.Killer glared up at him and scrambled to stand as Nightmare stood with a slight sway.Was he drunk too?!

"Nightmare! You moron!-what is your problem!" Killer shouted as he ripped the small burning item from Nightmare though found no bottle anywhere."Are you drunk or-" 

"I just want my brother back"

Killer stopped his shouting and backed off at the sound of his voice.Nightmare swayed a little more before stumbling and sitting on the bed."Night?-" 

The half corrupted skeleton quickly squashed the cigarette into the floor-being mindful to clean it up later once the other was fine."Nightmare,you are drunk or something" Killer sighed sadly before wandering over to him.

The other put his skull in his hands and visibly shuddered."Nightmare-whats wrong?" He tried to keep his tone quiet as he sat on his knees infront of the other to see his eye.Nightmares eye light had been desummoned as he stared blankly at the ground with sky blue tears dripping from his clear socket.Killer frowned and slowly stood to be cautious of the other encase he lashed out again and made his way to pull the blankets back on Nightmares bed before noticing the golden fabric hanging from under his pillow.

Killer bit his tongue as he hesitantly pulled the fabric further out and revealed a sun shape on it...Dream.

"He always joked about having a child"

He looked back at the corrupted skeleton who had now sat up though shaking more violently.

"Mother said he would make a good father-he said it was his mission to one day have a child to make mother proud.He said my role would be to protect the child" Nightmare hiccuped weakly as he shuddered and slouched slightly."Mother asked me to make sure he was always happy before she went-I couldn't even fucking keep him in my sight" Nightmare suddenly shouted as he sent a sharp attack shooting up threw the middle of the bed.

Killer jumped away,still clutching the fabric in his hand as he starred at Nightmare whose eye light had begun glowing brightly as he starred forward with an unreadable expression.

"A child bought into this horrid world would be the start of a new generation...a child that can be trained from the beginning to be strong...to start our new army and take over this retched wasteland" Nightmare spoke with a concerning calm tone.

"Nightmare-you are losing your sanity" Killer whimpered with a little fear as he backed away.Nightmare was scary at times,when he scolded the group for something they had done or just in general when he wasn't in a good mood though the others never dared come to him during these rare times when his sanity slipped.

Nightmare swayed slightly before looking at Killer.

"If Ink can bring a child into this world...Maybe Dream can come back?"

A cold chill ran up Killers spine at the others questioning tone-the smile Nightmare gave him didn't give any relief as he slowly walked over to Nightmare and placed his hands on his shoulders to guide him to lay down."Sleep..." 

"Im the reason Dream is gone..." 

"No your not.." Killer sighed as he carefully moved Nightmare to lay under the blankets.

"Im the reason Ink is being used.." Nightmare slurred with a slight whine.

"Its for a good cause..." Killer muttered-unsure of himself.

"Im the reason he is here instead of Dream-my own..sick..fantasies" Nightmare whimpered slightly.Killer pulled the blanket over Nightmares clavicle and stepped back-watching the other who somehow continued to sway even in the bed.The fuck was going on?

"Nightmare go to sleep-you haven't slept in days most likely" Killer sighed softly as he picked up the cigarette and chucked it into the bin before pausing and looking back at the other.If he was swaying in the bed,he would definitely experience vertigo later.

"Im the reason he runs the halls"

 

Killer dropped the bin beside the bed and paused before slowly looking up at Nightmare who had his eye lights gone again.The whole situation made Killer want to run out of the room and never return but he couldn't trust Nightmare alone...Everyone had dark days and with this gang,noone could be trust alone with the amount of weapons lying around.Even Nightmare.

"Nightmare.Im going to sit here,please go to sleep" Killer whimpered before curling up on the seat.He noticed the fabric on the ground and sighed before hurrying over and picking it up to place it beside Nightmare.The other instantly clung to it-sharp nails swiping Killers hand as he snatched it to hold it.

"This is too much.."

 

 

I


	15. Chapter 15

Killer sat silently on the desk seat as he watched Nightmare toss over for the hundredth time tonight.So many thoughts raced in his mind.He was tired himself now but Nightmare still came first encase he tried to do something to himself from the guilt.Why today for the breakdown? What had been going on in his mind for this to suddenly happen?

A soft whimper from the bed caught the smaller skeletons attention.Looking up Killer sighed softly and stood to go comfort the other.Nightmare had begun shaking and making unintelligible murmurs only worrying the other further."Night-hush" Killer hushed him softly before moving to gently rest on the bed beside the other-though his soul trembled in fear of being so close to such a dangerous skeleton.Nightmare continued to tremble and make soft pained noises till Killer slowly shifted closer and rested his hand over Nightmares.

Instantly Nightmare relaxed with a quiet whimper though now a soft glow of magic illuminated the blankets below from his soul.Killer smiled softly in awe as he shuffled closer to get warm despite Nightmares usually cold bones.

~

Nightmare woke with a rapid beating soul.His soul ached as everything felt numb.

"Killer" He winced as his voice had an odd echo as he looked around the bed for the other skeleton and found nothing but a neatly made-empty side.He frowned and shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood.Something felt horribly wrong.

Over the soft pounding from inside his rib cage he could make out a faint sobbing.From where?

He quickly stood and went to grab his coat from the desk chair before realising he already had it on-had he fallen asleep with it? Either he was really tired and fell asleep with it on or it was just too warm to take it off?

He stared confused at his sleeves as they had dried dots on them,the colour too faint to make out in the dark lighting of his room.A soft breeze from the open balcony doors had him shudder before hurrying over to close them.No wonder he wore his coat to bed,it was cold.

The sobbing became more echoed but louder as he got closer to the balcony causing him to hurry over to get closer before pausing with a stilled soul.

If his corruption could show pale,it would look deadly on him.

Dream stood on the edge of the tree line in the distance with glistening tears in his eyelights.Nightmare choked on a sob before coming closer to the balcony to stand outside in the cold where the wind now blew like a hurricane.He shuddered and watched as Dream began to wander closer with tears streaming from his sockets,his high-pitched voice that only ever spoke with a happy-go-lucky tone,now emitting loud sobs of pain.Nightmare trembled as the sobbing now echoed around him..

His brothers bright eye lights only showed misery and pain as he fell to his knees in the field.

"Dream!" 

His voice echoed for miles.He watched in distraught as Dream collapsed to his side in a coughing fit to be complimented with the sobs and screams of agony.Nightmare choked on tears before scrambling backwards to run to the door only to knock himself into a wall.He looked up in shock as the door that was usually the entrance and exit to the balcony had disappeared and now the only sound he heard was Dreams screams of pain from below.

Tears began streaming from his socket as he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Dreams trembling hand reaching for him-even form miles away everything looked so clear.The lump in his throat stung as he stood and looked over the balcony as the too high drop.The drop was sure to break more than just a few bones.

Dreams agonising scream rung in his skull again and echoed around him as he watched his brother struggle to pick himself up on his hands like an injured puppy only to drop and cry out again.His soul dropped and ached as he hesitantly bought himself up to stand on the railing and look down at the drop below.

"Brother!"

~

"Nightmare please! Wake up!" Killer cried as he struggled to shake the other awake.Dream rushed back in with a bottle of water before unscrewing it and tipping it onto Nightmares skull as Killer continued to shake the other by his shoulders.Ink stood at the door with a shy stance as Horror quickly came in to help wake Nightmare as Dust and Cross stood with Ink at the doorway-all three too shy and worried to enter.

"What happened! Why is he like this!" Dream shouted at Killer who seemed to have corruption pouring from his sockets."I dont know! He was crying and began screaming!" Killer cried before returning to Nightmare who had now been completely unresponsive for too long."He was fucking drinking and smoking-I haven't seen him do that in so long!" 

Dream glared at Killer before shoving him away-too harshly causing the distraught skeleton to tumble off the bed and onto the ground below.

"Nightmare! Brother!" Dream shouted as he struggled to wake the non responsive other.After a minute Nightmares eye light summoned only for him to lunge onto Dream with a shaking grip."Nightmare!" Killer cried out in relief as he stood only for Dream to hiss at him before pulling the blanket over the other."get out" Dream hissed.

Killer snarled at Dream "Fuck off-you dont care for him".

"Im his brother! You are nothing! get the fuck out" "Dream!" Dust began to protest only for Cross to begin dragging him away despite the others yells."Leave! all of you!" Dream shouted.

Horror-who had been standing at the end of the bed with an ice pack-flinched slightly at the others tone before sharing an odd glance with Killer."You never cared for him! We did!" 

"Get the fuck out!" Dream shouted again with the energy of a stamped before returning to covering Nightmare in blankets.Killer stared at him-offended as fuck,He had been there for Nightmare from the beginning,He was Nightmares first member,He was Nightmares first mate.This wasn't even his real brother...

A knife summoned at his side before quickly changing to attack only to be grabbed by Horror and Ink.Though Ink stood on his toes to reach the others wrist-it was enough to catch Killers attention for long enough that Dream managed to send all three flying into the hallway by there souls.

Ink trembled before scrambling in an attempt to enter the room only to have the door shut on his face.

"Forget it,kid..." 

Horror sat beside Killer to carefully inspect the others newest broken bone from the impact."Go lay down-Dream will be out in the morning" Killer sighed before standing with the help of Horror.

Ink sat silently before standing and rushing off in fear.His soul raced.What was happening tonight!? 

~

The morning was silent.Too silent for comfort as noone talked and only shared glances with eachother as Nightmare and Dream entered the room.Nightmare looked even more tired-his early morning hours being filled with panic attack after another and vomiting from bottled up emotions and regrets.

Noone chose to question it-anyone could have horrible days no matter who they were.

Killer shared a quick knowing glance with Horror over the rim of his mug before turning around on the lounge to see Nightmare who was leaning against the fridge with an ice pack over his skull.His eye light was concerning dim and his posture rigid.

"He looks horrible.." Cross whispered quietly as he turned back around to lean against Killer with a deep frown."What happened?" "Nothing-I dont want to talk about it.." Killer responded quickly before taking another long sip of his coffee.Dust on the other seat had now fallen asleep due to his own lack of sleep from the recent night haven being awake all night making a potion for Nightmare to calm down and relax only to end up using it on himself and have the effect kick in now.

Horror shook his skull slightly as Nightmare came over and sat on the further seat.

Home didn't feel like Home right now.

Killer looked at Nightmare with a sad smile before slowly standing and wandering over to him.Stronger negative emotions radiated from Nightmare as he leaned his skull onto Nightmares shoulder no matter how awkward his posture would be.

Horror noticed Nightmare lean into the others touch and smiled-placing his cup down and going over to Nightmare before sitting himself between Nightmares feet and leaning his skull onto the corrupted skeletons lap.

Cross carefully shook Dust before smiling and wandering over to Nightmare and sitting onto Nightmares knee and leaning back with a sigh.Dust tiredly got up and sat on the armrest and leaned against Nightmare with a soft purr.

Nightmare nuzzled Killer gently before sighing and resting his hand onto Horrors skull-still mindful on the large open wound on the skeletons skull.

His soul soothed finally as he laid his skull back though the lingering anxiety continued to eat him horribly.Killers soft purring became the only noise within the small group followed by Dusts soft whimpers as he tried to get comfortable.

"I will be back soon" Dream announced loudly before suddenly disappearing-leaving a trembling and shy Ink where he once stood.Killer looked over and frowned as he noticed Inks obviously scared expression and visible shivering as he looked around,arms crossed over his rib-cage defensively."Wheres Error?" Cross suddenly asked softly only to catch everyones attention.

Dusts eye lights summoned before he pushed himself away from the pile and rushed out of the room-Killer growled softly.Dust only ever reacted that way if he was in trouble...

Nightmare glanced over and sighed softly before getting himself up and following Killer to where Dust had run off to.

"Dust!" Killer growled as he pushed the youngers door open.Dust perked up and smiled uneasily before shifting to stand infront of the empty bottle.Maybe Errors dosage was too much..."What have you done?" Nightmare spoke though his voice sounded tired and broken.Killer glanced at Nightmare with concern and frowned-that voice didn't sound like Nightmare-it sounded defeated?

"I haven't done anything!" "Ofcorse you have" Cross giggled as he pranced in and landed on the bed beside Dust."Shut up,I haven't!" Dust argued.

"Stop-Dust you have" Nightmare sighed as he rubbed the small space between his sockets in exhaustion.Dust frowned and anxiously kicked at the ground below."Error wasn't sleeping,so I gave him a drink" 

Killer groaned and spun around-hurrying to Errors room.

Out of everyone to drug-he chose Error?!

Ink stayed at the main door entrance,watching everyone hurry by with concern.Where had Dream gone? What was going on?

Nightmare proceeded to follow Killer only to pause infront of Ink.

Inks eyelight changed quickly-the default sans white light changing quickly to orange exclamation marks then to light blue tear drops.Nightmares only eye light glowing bright teal blue in return before both were caught by Killers sudden call.

"Nightmare?..."

Nightmare shook his skull then turned back to Ink-Inks eye lights haven already returned to default sans lights.He frowned in confusion then hurried to Killers worrisome call.Today was already too much.From the worst sleep to Dust now probably drugging Error? What else..

Nightmare stepped into the room and looked around."What?" "Where is he?" 

Dust stumbled into the room before hurrying to the bed as Killer checked the bathroom."oh no no no..." "The fuck did you give him!" Killer yelled as he exited the bathroom with an empty water bottle.Ink shyly entered the room as he looked around to see what the commotion."It was only to help him sleep!" Dust shouted as he entered the room.

"Calm down!-Ill go check Underswap.Stay here encase he comes back" Nightmare spoke before quickly teleporting off.

Everything always get worse doesn't it?...

"Do you know where Error has gone too?" 

"Didn't you get the alarm?"


	16. Chapter 16

Killer frowned as he looked at the time.Nightmare and Dream had been gone for too long and so had Dust and Cross as they offered to search the void despite Killers demand not to.The two youngest never listened to the second in charge unless the situation was severe or Killer was actually yelling at them.

To calm his nerves he had been cleaning the main areas to the point of even entering Nightmares room just to check for anything that was out of place or left lying around.The room had been left in a state of hell from the night before-Dream obviously haven gone threw the cupboards and drawers for some reason as clothes were now scattered threw the room and Nightmares bathroom floor not visible under the bottles of soap and discarded towels accompanied by whatever else had been thrown down.Nightmare wasn't one to leave his room a mess so what had happened last night? 

Killer hesitantly picked up each clothing-folding it neatly then placing it back only to stop and pause as he noticed glass was strewn under the major pile.Carefully wandering over,he picked up the few pieces and looked down confused-Nightmares picture frame of him and Dream had been shattered and torn on Dreams side?

Odd but nothing a proper gluing wouldn't fix.Tucking it under his arm he continued around the room to only become more interested in the other things he discovered.From Nightmares old crown-that he had said to have destroyed but apparently not-to old diary entries Killer found himself reading on the bed.Too many pages consisted of Nightmares regrets though Killer had been around for most of the entries he had noticed now that a good few months had been torn from the spine.

The page after the horrible torn remains only had few words and seemed like it had gotten wet.

'I never made it in time'

Footsteps in the main room caused him to jerk and shut the book-in a haste throwing it under the pillows and hurrying to stuff the clothes he had been carrying around into the top drawer.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Killer hitched his breath and held it for a moment before turning to the corrupted other."I was cleaning".His mind facepalming for the obvious voice crack."How did your room get to this state?.You neve-" Killer stopped his rambling to Nightmare throwing his dusty coat onto Killers skull.

The others coughing made him chuckle lightly as he walked over and took it from him-Killers expression being less then amused as Nightmare folded it on his arm and dusted Killers shoulder with a soft smile."Awh.You look like you did the day I found you~" 

Nightmare smiled proudly as he walked to the bed and removed his shirt only to pick one the one on the ground beside him."Dream must have decided my floor was a better place to put my clothes when he was looking for clean clothes for me last night" He muttered before turning to Killer who was staring at the floor with a slight blush at old memories."Wha-Wait,what even happened last night anyway? Dream fucking threw us out in the literal term!" Killer growled as he began to help pick up the clothes too.

"A night I haven't had in a long time" Nightmare sighed before glancing at Killer and purring softly.

"That doesn't help-theirs alot of nights you haven't had in a 'long time;" Killer muttered under his breath only to yelp at the feeling of a hand running down his spine."Night-" 

"What was that?" 

Killer shuddered at the others cold touch before turning around in the best and sassiest way he could to push Nightmare away."Oh no-less then 12 hours ago you were having a panic attack now you're horny?" "Who said I was?" Nightmare purred with a cunning smile.Killer scoffed and walked past to the rest of the clothes-most now on his bed but unfolded.

"Do you want to talk about last night or not?" 

"Not exactly-no" Nightmare responded quickly.Killer dropped himself onto the bed and watched Nightmare as he began to clean the bathroom again-the gangs leader was obviously avoiding eye contact with him.Nightmare was one to enjoy a good argument or confrontation when it meant he could possibly get something out of it but now Nightmares whole demeanour had changed.Ontop of that-Nightmares jacket didn't smell like him.It smelt of a completely new scent ontop of the dust and dirt that had been on it-a sweet scent lingered on it near his collar.

Killers soul ached oddly at the thought of Nightmare having another mate.

Were they even mates? Nightmare never expressed much interest in the others-so he had to be and Nightmare let him sleep in his bed if he asked,that counts too,right?

"Dream dropped my damn toothbrush on the floor and left it-gross" Nightmare grumbled as he entered the room.Killer glanced up."Whats wrong?"

He was the third eldest...He was Nightmares.Nightmare only saw Dream as his brother,right?

"Killer-your corruption is leaking again" Nightmare smirked as he wandered over and wiped the tar-like liquid away carefully with his thumb."I can only guess that you're crying because you dont seem mad"

Killer leaned into the touch before looking up at Nightmare.

"What am I to you.."

Nightmare opened his mouth but said nothing only to close it again and looked away.So many things had been happening today and right nows scenario was last on his list of things to expect especially the whole ordeal in general.

"Im not just another gang member,right?" Killers innocent tone fought into Nightmares skull making him sigh heavily."You have known me longest.I was the one who helped you when Dream went-Am I more th-" 

"Brother!"

Both jumped and looked over at Dream who was clutching Ink to his side."Where have the others gone?" Dream asked-ignoring Inks obvious attempts to have Dream let go of his wrist."Cross and Dust went to look for Error.I think Horrors still asleep" Killer frowned before shuffling to get away from Nightmare and wandering out the room.He glanced at Ink before leaving-noticing the tears in Inks sockets yet they didn't shed as if he was also mad.

"Killer-dammit Dream! What is it!" "I was curious to where the others had gone-have you checked around for the portal?" 

Nightmare sighed-haven completely forgotten his main task upon returning."No-I was busy and tired" Nightmare hissed,hearing Dreams dramatic groan."Ill go look then-fuck sake" 

~

Ink quietly followed Dream around.Dream growled and kicked at an old cupboard that had been beaten up before turning to Ink making the other wince from expecting a good blow from Dreams fit."Where is his fucking portal-can you see it anywhere!?" Dream shouted before storming off further into the narrow hallway of the overcrowded attic.

"No..what am I looking for anyway?" "Portal!" Dream yelled again-spinning around and harshly slapping Ink unexpectedly.

Ink hissed as his hand brushed over the chipped bone.He glanced at Dream before pausing as he noticed a bright orb behind him just hidden behind a covered tall artefact.The orb was bright and still Dream missed it as he walked forward.

"Dream! You up there? we have a problem" 

Ink sighed softly as Dream hurried back to the exit and abruptly left-leaving Ink alone.

The dusty hoarded room would send chills down anyones spine-though Ink was curious of the orb.

A quiet rush of footsteps behind him caused him to yelp and spin around to be met with nothing but an empty passage.A dusty cracked mirror to his left and a few crates toppled over and leaning against something else to his left though nothing infront but a narrow pathway covered in dust.The limited lighting lit up only so much though the area around the orb was decently lit up and yet Dream didn't see it.

A loud squeal was the only noise Ink could make as a small hand suddenly grasped his hand and pulled him back encasing him in a white empty space for a moment.

Now what?

~

"What!" "Yeah!, he was in....what universe were we in?" Cross asked as he turned to Dust who was happily feasting on popcorn from a movie bucket."An Undertale copy" Dust shrugged as he chucked a piece up to catch in his mouth only to miss adding to Nightmares anger at the oncoming mess.

"Error?" Dream asked confused.Cross nodded quickly then Dust who put the box down and stretched."Except he looked more...nerdy?" Dust chuckled.Cross nodded in agreement with his friend before returning to Nightmare and Dream."He saw us and took off so...I dont think he likes us anymore?" Cross frowned as he slouched before suddenly perking up."Oh and we caught up with Fresh!-" "How the fuck did you even get to these Universes?" Dream interrupted abruptly-shutting Cross up much to his annoyance.

"Portals?" Dust shrugged."I dunno-We can teleport,I dont know the difference" "same" Cross giggled as helped himself to the popcorn.Nightmare sighed and watched the two-they proved to be amazing fighters though still weak and young-and still had yet to mature.Nightmare could only hope the two mature soon as this foolishness and 'not really knowing' kind of thing could really mess up serious situations.

Dream shook his skull in disapproval before turning to Nightmare."Ill go check-there is no way he left" Dream sighed."Oh you found him?" 

Cross looked at the two before shoving another hand full of stale popcorn into his mouth."Where is Killer and Horror,they might want some" 

Nightmare-too deep in thoughts only glanced up and sighed softly.He forgot Killer now too...

"You go check-I got other things to deal with" Nightmare sighed before hurrying off.Dream glanced at the two in disgust as they sat themselves on the floor and were throwing popcorn at each others mouths.

"Disgusting."

~

Killer looked between the charred bone.While it did flake away it was a slightly better sting than cutting could do-the highest being inflicting pain directly to the soul but it was too risky and saved for the best of times.He dazedly leaned back against his bed and sighed before flicking the lighter on a few more times and lifting it to his sight.

The flame encased his finger as he brushed the flame slowly.It stung but felt so good.

Though he had no time to react as his door suddenly opened.Rushing to cover the newest additions to his scarring he grabbed his gloves and tugged them on-hissing loudly at the feeling of the cotton tugging at chipped bone and brushing dust off his knuckles."Wha-...yes?" 

Nightmare stood at the door."Can I come in?"

"I enter your room randomly-I dont care" 

Nightmare hesitantly wandered into the room-closing the door behind him only to plunge the room into darkness again as the curtains were drawn over and the lights all off."Need something?" 

"I need you to stop burning yourself-It smells horrible for one" Nightmare sighed softly as he joined Killer on the floor beside his bed.Killer frowned and slowly bought the lighter back up into view and flicking it to life-the small flame illuminating the two."You arent just another gang member-I thought I proved that over the years but I guess I didn't show it well enough" Nightmare sighed.

Killer shifted uncomfortably.This felt wrong...

"Show me what you done this time"

Killer hesitated for a moment before slipping his glove off and using the light to show the worst of the bone.Black and brown littered his hand and wrist-further down and his arm was complimented with a new kind of scaring that only Nightmare saw."Stop-one day itll go too far" 

Both sat silently before Nightmare shifted to sit between Killers legs."What?.." Killer asked flatly as Nightmare inspected the others skull.

Within a split second Nightmare quickly pinned Killer to bed bed-kissing him softly despite the others yelp and seemingly confusion as he paused then finally relaxed into the kiss.

Nightmare purred deeply as he shuffled closer,spreading Killers legs further apart.The slightly smaller skeleton moaned softly and held onto Nightmares hands only to be twined together.His senses heightened and body more sensitive than ever.

"You are not just my sex mate. You'll come of even more use soon~"

The last few words had Killer aching for the others touch even more-pulling away with deep oxygen craving breathes as he stared up at Nightmare who smiled and purred lowly at his handy work.

"On the bed~"

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna see some Nightmarexkiller action? lmao please help i have like 5 essays due in a day and im writing a fic


	17. Chapter 17

Killer laid on the bed with a soft purr.His body screamed yes while his mind screamed no as everything felt forced.Nightmare was just crying last night and in a whole different state-now he wants sex? What is going on?

Sure,Nightmare was known for his 

Nightmare paused for a moment before cussing under his breath and hurrying to get up,"hold on,I need to get something" He called quickly as he threw his coat back on and hurried out the room leaving Killer awkwardly sitting up slightly naked and blushing too brightly.He frowned.Was Nightmare sick? Did Dream do something to him to suddenly have him act this way?

The less corrupted skeleton shook his skull and flopped back-opting to his imagination to keep the party going.

The drawer had questionable things in it for sure but the most questionable was the little box stuffed in the far back.Nightmare sighed and gripped the bottle Dream stuffed under the shirts that had been just tossed in lazily,he did miss a few things in the 'brother training' and as much as it did frustrate Nightmare-it was one of the many things he let slide just for this whole plan.

He cringed at the liquids consistency as it thickly sloshed against the insides of the bottle-the red soon mixing to be bright pink and less of a thick sludge.To think Ink drinks this...forced.

"One sip would be...an ounce?" Nightmare mumbled quietly as he examined the bottle before wandering out the room.Entering the dimly lit kitchen,he grabbed two wine glasses and one of the bottles of drinks he hid from the younger skeletons.Dust and Cross having a habit of 'trying new things' that mostly ended up with something broken or someone injured.A glass bottle and these kinds of drinks weren't a good mix around those two.

Hesitation came over him-Killer was such a good member.What would this do to him? Would he even recover.Nightmare dimmed his eyelights to be in darkness as he thought whilst leaning against the counter for support.This whole plan was a mess,Ink nor Killer deserved this-there had to be other ways.

"Should I take Dust and Cross out?" 

The sudden voice had him jerk upwards and shot a bone attack straight towards the sound as his eyelights fizzled back into his sockets to show Horror glancing down at the attack that had stuck into the ground,curiously."Wow..I might have lose a toe just then" 

"Why do you say that" 

Horrors 'are you fucking kidding me' look was too good to ignore-Nightmare chuckling softly and waving him off."It would be appreciated and helpful.Just make sure to keep them out of trouble".Horror nodded before leaning over a little and eyeing the other.The wine he was pouring looked a bit fancy for 'just a drink' and the other oddly pink drink in the glass vial thing made it seem more odd,was Nightmare having a date?

"Uh,is that for a proper date with Kills' or you tryna smash?" 

The joke fell flat as Nightmare glared at him over his shoulder then continued to wipe the counter."This is non of your business though we will need at least 2 hours".He had a bit to plan if he wanted to keep Killers soul interested for that whole time,thankfully Killer was very curious of other 'interests'.

"Dont rush,5 hours-Ill take the two to Fresh and give them some sorbet or something.They will be passed out by the time I bring them back" Horror smirked.

It was a good idea though 5 hours was a bit much.Nightmare nodded and hid the small bottle in his pocket then took the glasses.Horror shrugging and helping himself to the leftovers in the fridge once again before starting his next mission.

Killer whimpered softly into the pillow as he roughly scratched at his summoned thighs.His body craved to be marked and claimed.

A soft touch on his left thigh had him yelp and summon an attack only to pause and drop it."I could have hurt you" Killer frowned as he watched Nightmare set one of the glasses down and hand him the other."Oh well,I would have been fine anyway-lust affects your magic damage" Nightmare reassured with a slight shrug.

The wine smelt slightly sweeter than it should-wine doesn't go bad,does it? Killer took a small sip and placed it on the bedside table before moving to lay back down with his legs spread.A new wave of arousal washing over him as he noted the slight glow in the others jeans.A mischievous smile fell on the white skeletons mouth as he slowly got up onto his knees and sat infront of Nightmare who was carefully taking his coat off.

Nightmare jerked at his zipper being pulled and sighed as he looked down-Killers slightly smaller frame bouncing a little as he undone the others jeans and palmed at the growing bulge.The dark room had Nightmares blue soul and Killers red soul being the only light source between the two-also meaning whatever was summoned would be illuminating the two bodies as the scene unravelled.

Once the jacket was gently sat in a way to make sure the bottle had no chance of shattering,Nightmare continued to watch the other.As much as lust was needed to help further the plans and to prove Killer was also a skeleton who could carry-a proper intimate scene with love had to be involved somewhere.

"Impatient?" 

Killer glared at him only to growl as Nightmare stepped back.Killer pouted and sat back with his legs spread to tease the other,everything felt sensitive and even better.He craved the other in every way."Do you want me to beg?" his tone sounded bratty and he smiled at that-noticing Nightmare glare at him before stepping forward again and pushing him backwards onto the bed.

Bingo.

Killer smiled smugly as he watched the other get onto the bed and forcefully readjust him to lie straight in the middle of the large bed.Making a slight moan at Nightmares strong grip on his thighs,brushing over the previous marking and now adding more as he gripped harder to hold him down in place.The smaller skeleton shuddered at the others gaze-eye light focused on the lower summoned half with a slight blush forming.

"Dont know what to do?" Killer giggled teasingly only to hiss as a tendril suddenly wrapped around his neck.The grip was nice and strong though not strong enough to do much harm or actually choke him to a quick death much like the corrupted skeleton had shown he could do.Killer moaned softly and arched up,choking on his moans as two fingers slowly pushed inwards.His pussy dripping from the recent lewd imagery to current events.

Nightmare hesitantly took his shirt off and leaned over the other,relieving the tendril of its actions before kissing the other.The kiss had Killer trembling even more as he struggled to grip Nightmares hands,twining each others together to earn a soft purr from Nightmare.The corrupted skeleton pulled away and grabbed his glass from the table and drank the rest in one go before placing the glass down and returning to Killer.

Both souls glowed brighter as Nightmare moved down,steadying himself at the others entrance."wait-" 

Nightmare sat up with slight hesitation,already feeling slightly anxious about not having a shirt on,he hadn't liked how he looked since the corruption.While it did make him taller and more intimating,it had messed with whatever skeletal frame remained that hadn't broken from the whole transformation.

Killer sat up and took his glass,doing the same and dropping it over the side of the bed.Though it landed on carpet,Nightmare still gave him a disapproving look."Oh well,continue~" Killer purred softly before moving back down and placing a soft pillow under his skull."Am I really who you want?" Killer asked softly.Nightmare steadied himself and purred deeply before kissing him softly."Im sure of it and maybe I can prove it to you even more"

The smaller skeleton shuddered in thought before wincing and moaning as the other pushed in.Nightmare sat up and sighed softly,running his hands down Killers sternum before caressing his thighs and pulling them up to rest over his arms for a better grip.The fake flesh bounced ever so slightly from Nightmares slow but harsh thrusting accompanied by Killers whimpering and thrashing.

Nightmare watched intently at the others soul.The pulsing was getting brighter,exactly what was needed.

Killers garbled pleas fell on deaf ears as Nightmare sped up,dropping Killers legs to lean down and be closer.The smaller skeletons thrashing had calmed as he instead chose to cling to Nightmare.His soul burning in lust and a whole new feeling as his ribcage pressed against the others.Everything felt so good,even the simple caressing from Nightmare with his free hand over Killers thighs made the smaller skeleton moan and tremble.His legs eventually locking around Nightmares pelvis to pull him closer as he got close.

Soft creaking echoed the room under Killers screams of pleasure he got closer-Nightmare chasing his orgasm much more frantically as he pounded into the other roughly.Flesh forming quickly around Nightmares pelvis so it wouldn't be as painful as bone on Killers soft flesh as the two connected more harshly.Killers eye lights fizzling out of his sockets as he held onto Nightmares clavicle whilst being rocked into the bedding-his body counting down to explode into orgasm as he continued to be pounded by the other who was nearly ready to let go.His mind completely blank in pleasure,nothing made sense right now,nothing mattered right now.

Killer whimpered softly and gripped Nightmares bone harder,sharp tips digging into the bone under the oily liquid.The clench from the fake muscles inside the others pussy had the darker skeleton groan softly and move to have his arms under Killers skull,elevating him to kiss him whilst his orgasm built.

"cuh..im cumming" Killers dramatic announcement had Nightmare shudder as he sped up.Killers pussy clenched down on him like a vice as both bodies locked up,Killer breathing heavily only to begin to moan again loudly as he quickly clung onto Nightmare and pulled him down against him.The older skeleton yelping slightly as he was pulled down only to tense as he realised what was happening.

Soul bond.

His corrupted soul exploded in pleasure-transferring aswell to his sexual orgasm having him groan and continue weakly thrusting into an overstimulated Killer.He panted heavily as the draining amount of cum finally done,glancing up and kissing the smaller skeleton lightly before pulling away.

Killers eyelights re summoned only to fade back out again as the other went quiet,his breathing becoming gentle steady breaths.Nightmare sighed and stretched,noticing the dripping marrow over the corruption from his shoulder and shaking his skull with a smile.Sadistic little bastard.

The white skeleton curled up slightly in a deep slumber,not yet noticing the fake flesh that had formed over his ribs and lower to make a stomach.

It worked.

~

Ink trembled as he looked around.Empty whiteness surrounded him for miles and whilst the blankness of this world proved to be nauseating it had a sense of nothingness that calmed the small skeleton.Ink got to his feet and frowned as he took a hesitant step in this vast new place,surprised as the ground below didn't cave in though still had a shadow despite no sun and no specific light source.

Everything was just white.

"Dream?"

His voice sounded slightly deeper.Ink held his breath and took a few more steps to expect the floor below to still collapse in at any given moment only to exhale loudly as he got a good foot from where he started.The whiteness proved to be too much,almost like running into a pitch black room,the skeleton became hesitant to take more steps-what if everything was just invisible? What even is this place?

Ink looked around and frowned,mind becoming disorientated at the lack of objects and colour.He had been to a few universes though he could not recall any like this.Or could he? Blurry illusions filled his sight,flashing from black and white with purple to a golden and white area,so many illusions yet his mind refused to picture each clearly.

The whole ordeal had the smaller skeleton whimper and heave,shuddering as black ink pooled at his feet from his mouth.The dizziness was horrible and accompanied now with a ringing in his skull made him worst.So many displaced images flashed in his mind to even flickering-Ink hiccuped and screamed,though the scream had no real reason he just hoped someone would hear and help him.

His throat dried,voice given in after a full minute of screaming for help.Inks smaller frame trembled as he collapsed onto the endless ground,blank eyelights scanning the area rapidly before fizzling out of existence while he tried to calm himself.

A soft patter echoed the empty room,though distant the noise rang in Inks skull.The white skeleton whimpered and sat up though in too much of a hurry-planting his own hand in the puke and slipping forward to land face down on his skull with a soft thud.Ink groaned and pushed himself back up.Now more cautious of the liquid beside him,he stared at it with confusion at the colour change.From black to an odd green and black moving mixture?

He cringed and sat up,looking around for the source of the noise.It had to be someone,there is no way he could be in here alone and be hearing things,right?

After a moment of straight silence,Ink glared off into the distance,maybe they were hiding? Some skeletons can be super fast and others just really good at hiding-hell it could even be a white skeleton with white sockets and no soul?

A chill flew up his spine as he caught sight of a smaller black thing in his peripheral vision.A small black hand reaching to clasp his only to withdrawl as Ink spun around with a whimper-noone.

Just as suddenly as he entered,the skeletons body was thrown back into reality-landing with a loud thud and crash into the attic area once more.Ink gasped and coughed as he rolled off the dusty artefact he had been dropped onto with a frown and tears in his sockets.He was frightened.He quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve and jerked as he noticed his clothing had changed.

Brown long sleeve decorated with blue stripes lined down his arm.Upon examining it he noticed also dust within the thin sewing-unusual and concerning for someone who has never killed.His legs ached as he pushed himself up,pulling down the sheet off a cracked standing mirror and clenched his jaw at the discovery.Not only frightened but now horribly curious,Ink glanced back at the area that had gotten him into the mess.A sudden wave of grief and sadness crashed into him,the skeleton dropping to the floor infront of the mirror.

The images flooding back but now even more unclear as they continued to flicker like an old movie film,each consisting of a small black figure.His hands covering his skull to try and focus the image,tears dotting in his sockets as he struggled.

"Ink!"

A hand on his shoulder had him jolt and spin around,whimpering at the stinging in his femurs from moving so quickly on hard wood floor.Nightmare stood infront of him,holding both Inks wrists up."What are you doing up here? You have been screaming and crying for nearly ten minutes" Nightmare spoke softly.Ink tugged his wrists away only to notice the fabric had gone and replaced with bone as his over sized short sleeve shirt was back like before.Ink frowned and looked around everywhere,he was back in the attic for sure.The glass that had been previously intact was now completely shattered-small sharp shards glistening on Inks exposed legs.

Nightmare frowned and carefully stepped over the glass."Dream will have a fit if he sees you like this" The corrupted skeleton sighed as he carefully picked the smaller skeleton up from behind.He noted the deep claw marks in the white bone and cringed,those marks reminded him too much of Horrors panic attacks where he opted to clawing at his skull if it wasn't cutting or directly breaking bones.

"Did you not see what I was wearing?" 

The elder glanced down at the other before shaking his skull and carefully stepping back over the shards.A mess to be cleaned later but for now-Inks health was more important."No,I was with Killer.You had started screaming so I searched everywhere,I hadn't expected you to be in the attic".Nightmare carefully bought Ink back down into the hallway,setting him down to shut the entrance to the attic."Go to the bathroom,Ill be in there in a moment".

Ink frowned as he struggled to push himself up.Before he was wearing completely different clothes and the mirror hadn't been smashed-suddenly it was?

Nightmare stood before his bedroom door,almost pitiful as he watched Ink pathetically limp towards the bathroom.A little marrow trailing down his leg and some glass shards dropping off him.He could only imagine the kind of abuse he would receive from Dream when he returned though right now he just wanted to lay with his lover.

Killer slept silently in the middle of the bed.Now clean and comfy,the corrupted skeleton managed to sleep with a slight smile as he curled up into a ball.The elder smiled and slowly went over to him.The faint glow of dark red magic decorated with a swirling black corruption shun through the thin top blanket Killer rested under.His soul pulsating in a steady beat while he rested,something most of the skeletons in the gang never done while stressed.Killer was definitely at peace.

Lets hope for long.

~

The black skeleton stood silently before wrapping his hand around the cold bar.Muffled whimpers emitting from within the enclosed cage.Errors eyelights starred emotionless at the skeleton lying on soiled bedding inside.Who done this? 

The white skeleton continued to stare up at him with pleading eyes as lemon yellow tears streamed from his sockets.So much pain and hurt radiated from the small figure inside yet Errors body refused to help.

"He will be so happy to see you"


	18. Chapter 18

Error slowly got onto his knees and stared at the trembling skeleton in the cage.An indescribable emotion washing over him as he slowly reached in and rested his hand onto the cracked skull.

"Dream?"

The skeleton thrashed around before looking up with flooded sockets and nodding frantically,he looked so tired and sickly.Bones like his ribs were ungodly thin and almost looked too fragile to touch.The poor skeleton looked like a cracked and beaten porcelain doll,ready to shatter at any moment.

Error frowned and scanned the bars for a lock only to look up and groan loudly at his new discovery.The opening being on top of the cage much like a shark cage.He glanced back down at Dream and sighed as he now realised how hard this would be.Error looked around in the dark room.He hadn't even remembered how he got here in the first place.One minute he was in bed the next he woke up to laying in front of the cage to where Dream was-being unpleasantly woken to the others muffled screams and cries.

"I would be the last person you expected to save you,huh?" His tone sounded a bit more anxious than he liked as he carefully wandered in the dark,hesitant to kick his foot on something hard or fall into a trap.Non of this made sense.Nightmare had to have some part in this,Ink was apart of this whole 'new life' plan but he wasn't in a cage?

Nothing ever made sense.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Error asked quietly as he wandered back with a box of sorts.Dreams dull eye lights followed him like a lamb to its mother,following every movement before stopping and brightening.The skeletons sudden thrashing and muffled screams caught his attention and quickly dropped the box before turning.Dream could see something but he couldn't.

Error glanced back down at Dream only to notice the small light from inside the cage now illuminated a pair of muddy boots that were just waiting on the edge of darkness on the other side of the cage,across from Error.The glitched skeleton hesitantly stepped away before trying his magic only to fail.

He was back in that weird dark room from before.

The horrible genocidal smile caught his attention first before the sharp weapon in Dreams hand.Though now this Dream was definitely different from the smaller one who was thrashing horribly at Errors feet,emitting horrible garbled cries through the gag.Error stepped further back again and snarled as intimidatingly at possible.The blade glistened in the light as Dream gently slid it over his hand,the horrible sound of blade on bone echoing the area.

"I would ask how did you even get here? but I dont care.I wonder what your children will turn out like~" 

Error gulped and stepped back before turning into a sprint.A strong chill running up his spine at the others crazed joker-like laughter.

Error whimpered as he paused in the darkest spot possible.Having no idea where he was didn't help,opting to pray that the 'error' signs that lingered around his body didn't produce too much light.

Menacing footsteps echoed around-some were horribly close and others far but Error perked up at the sound of smaller footsteps nearby.

A glowing triangle appearing before him before seemingly flickering then swaying.

Error cringed and swiped at the light,fearing it would give away his position.

His hand came in contact with an odd liquidy but hard surface with a resounding smack and whimper.Errors soul suddenly dropped in guilt as the triangle changed to a tear drop-a blurry memory somewhere in his skull appearing but too blurry for him to properly grasp.He carefully put his hand out again and rested it on the surface,feeling a sorrowful smile tug at his mouth before yanking his hand away at the suddenly close footstep nearby.

The teardrop turned into a exclamation mark and flickered out.

The dark room suddenly exploded into a blinding light.

Errors eyes taking a good moment to adjust only to see Dream just a few feet away and still holding the blade.Now the room had light,Error took in a good look around as everything seemed to slow down.From Dreams sudden haste to attack to the real Dream curling in to hide from the blinding light.

A small black figure caught his attention in his peripheral,turning to see a drill and many other medical tools scattered on a table.The figure disappeared though left a strong wave of determination crashing over Error as he reached for the tool once reality came collapsing back down on him.

Dream swung down and hissed as he narrowly missed Errors clavicle by the others swift dodge,instead having the blades sharp tip dent as it came in contact with the hard concrete ground.

A sudden cold feeling in his spine was the last he felt as he dropped.A small screw drilled into his upper spine closest to his skull.A loud ringing resonated in his skull as he collapsed onto the floor,gasping and struggling to move with the newest injury to a major bone.

Error slowly stepped back and took quickly kicked the blade away from Dream before hurrying over to the real Dream who was now shuddering in the cage.So many questions flooded his mind-but right now,this Dream was his main priority.

 

Inks eyelights followed the ceiling fan around in its motion for the millionth time before sighing and turning over.Dream was supposed to be back soon.The bed felt so empty,even Dreams body managed to fill the emptiness of every night.His sleep had been less than rejuvenating-filled with nightmares that only would have shocked any person new to them to death,though Inks many nightmares had him merely wake in discomfort and return to staring at the fan in hopes to drift off once more.

His mind raced.Where had Dream gone anyway? Where did Error go?

Something about the glitched skeleton had him curl up slightly as a new warmth washed over his body.An actually nice warmth that hit deep down at the mere thought of the other but it also came with slight dread as to where he was.The others seem so panicked when they found him missing? Was he really that important?

A soft knock at the door had the small skeleton slowly sit up and stare.

"Ink?"

 

Nightmare paused before his knuckles could connect with the door again and frowned.He wouldn't blame the abused other for not opening,after all,he was just as bad as Dream at this point.He was an enabler.Just as bad.

He shook his skull of the thoughts and carefully placed the bowl of soup beside the door,slowly backing away with slight hope Ink would still open the door.

A minute passed and the door still stayed closed tight,not even movement inside the room.Nightmare sighed softly and began to walk away before hearing the door open with a long squeak-Inks skull popping out a moment later only to turn into a look of terror as he quickly attempted to shut it.

"Ink! No!-I just want to talk!"

Nightmare jerked as the door slammed shut followed by deep breathes echoing from the other side.He frowned,knowing full well he caused this.Ink was in such a bad state that even seeing him had caused a panic attack.

Minutes passed and the door had slowly opened to a trembling Ink,standing with the door handle protectively clutched in fear.Nightmare noticed and sighed as he stepped back further.

"Can you take me to Error?" Nightmares eyelight glistened before dimming.Ink cringed lightly at a new wave of emotions.

Weary.Hurt.Tragedy

The smaller skeleton slowly opened the door more and stared at the corrupted skeleton.To open his mouth produced no words,only a quiet squeak much to Inks dismay.Nightmare shifted awkwardly before looking up the hall and sighing.

"I need Error back here,Dust has lost him"

Maybe he could fight back?

Ink stayed quiet and continued to only stare at Nightmare with doe eyes before coughing awkwardly to clear his throat.

"I dont know h-"

"You are Ink! A creator! You can teleport and everything,how the fuck do you not know how to summon someone here to go to them?!"

Nightmare quickly backed off-He hadn't yelled like that in a while especially to someone who is as innocent.Ink had no control over his own memories nor mind anymore thanks to Dream and himself.Ink did not deserve any of this.Nor did Killer.Nor did himself.

Ink stepped away and quickly slammed the door before.His hands shaking furiously as he locked the door and rushed across the room,his own legs shaking as he stumbled and tripped before coming to the balcony railing.Either the universe was in a constant state of night or darkness,Ink couldn't tell anymore though now he could see how vast and open the land was.He frowned and gripped the cold bar with shaking hands,looking down at the far drop to most definitely hard ground.

Nightmare sighed and stood behind him,watching the small skeleton continue to hesitate as he counted down before hopping as if to throw himself over at any time.

"You wont survive" 

The small skeleton spun around in a cold sweat.The corrupted skeleton before him had his hands in his pockets and a bored look,tendrils behind him ready to grab the other at any moment.

The build up of all these emotions had the small skeleton whimper before stepping further back to the balcony.

"Im nothing,Where is Dream"

"Where is Error and we will both get our answers"

Ink frowned and looked at his hands.Bruises and chips still littered usually pristine bone but now what was more noticeable was the fine glow of rainbow colour between his joints.Ink looked up at the other who had now come slightly closer but now with no tendrils behind him.

"Who am I?"

"Ink,a Creator"

"Why are you only telling me this now,who are you?! What role do I play! Where do I come from!" 

Ink yelled in rage,a whole new feeling washing over him as he stormed over to the corrupted skeleton.Nightmare seemed unfazed before suddenly stepping back and growling deeply in an attempt to scare of the smaller."Why do I know you!?" Ink shouted.His usually high voice now a deeper tone,a tone full of anger and resentment.

"Calm down and Ill explain every-" 

Nightmare coughed at the sudden bone piercing his ribcage,narrowly missing his soul.The pure shock of the bone had Ink trembling as he stare at his hand in disbelief.Had he summoned that?

The corrupted skeleton shuddered as he gripped the bone intruding his ribs before having it disintegrate upon being touched.A messily 3.5 attack but nothing too damaging to health.Nightmare coughed lightly into his sleeve before looking down from the bitter-taste left in his mouth.He hissed as he noticed the dark magic on his sleeve, then looked at Ink with a scowl.

Ink stood in shock before taking a deep breath and holding his stance.

"What are these weird memories of you and Dream! What is happening" Ink frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, so many personal issues and i really dont know if this story is worth it anymore heh
> 
> Ill try and keep updating,but i might start another story soon with a better storyline


End file.
